Accidentally In Love
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Sam needed help to write his toast for Maya's wedding, so he turned to the one person he knew could help. It didn't take long for their feelings for each other to come back into conversation, but would it be another dead end, or would it be the start?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is set post 3x14, pre 3x15. And there was NO Pete/Addison, at all!  
****Reviews would be lovely :)**

_

* * *

_

_Accidentally In Love  
__Chapter 1_

_~x~_

Sam sat staring at the blank paper in front of him, his pen tapping against it over and over, how was he supposed to make a toast about the one thing that had caused so much drama, so many complications, he didn't want it to happen, the wedding, the baby, but he had to deal with it. There was nothing he could do about it. And the one person who could help him, could stop him making himself go crazy, was the one person who he couldn't look at without feeling so much anger and resentment at her loyalty to his ex-wife, yet so much love, love that made his heart twist into knots. After a few minutes of deliberating he stood up, paper and pen in hand, and headed over to Addison's house, he knocked on the back doors, he could see her standing in the kitchen, she looked up and waved him in.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" she said with slight surprise "Everything ok?"

"I'm trying to write my toast for Maya's wedding and, nothings coming out so can, can you help me?" he asked with a sigh.

"Sure, I'm good at toasts" she said with a small smile "I was about to have some wine, do you want a glass?"

"Yeah, that'd be good" Sam nodded, he moved over to the dinner table and sat down, Addison poured out some wine and moved to sit next to him, leaving a sizable difference between them, as she took a sip of her wine Sam gulped down the whole glass.

"Woah there, slow down" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"I'm writing a toast for my _15 year old_ pregnant daughters wedding here Addison, trust me, I need to be drunk" he said pouring out another glass and drinking back half of it.

"It'll be ok Sam" she said reaching out and trying to touch his arm, he flinched away before their skin could touch, Addison bit her lip a little to stop tears falling from her eyes "So um, what, do you know, what kind of things you, want to say?"

"No" Sam said quietly.

"Well, what about, a memory, from when she was a little girl, you could tell them the story about the gymnastics competition, when she broke her toe, how determined she is"

"Hmm" he sighed, they sat quietly for a couple of minutes, Sam sighing every so often before it came to him "Anyway friends" he said simply.

"What?" Addison said looking up.

"She told me once, when she was little, that she wanted to marry me, because I was her anyway friend, she said, an anyway friend is the one person in your life, who no matter what they say or do, no matter what they've been through with you, you love each other, anyway"

"That's it Sam" Addison said softly "That's what you should say"

"Yeah, I guess it is" he sighed finishing his glass of wine.

"Sam" Addison said reaching her hand to his again, before they could touch he stood up and took his glass into the kitchen "When is this gonna stop?" she sighed.

"When's what going to stop?" he asked grabbing a beer from her fridge.

"This! You not being able to look me in the eye, not being able to let me touch you, I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry that you're hurting but don't you think that I'm hurting too?" she exclaimed.

"No, no I don't think that" Sam replied instantly "Because if you knew how I was feeling right now you wouldn't have done it, if you knew what it felt like to be hurt then you would've followed your heart and not your loyalty to someone who's messed us both around for months Addison!"

"She is my best friend" Addison said firmly "And yeah, she has done some stupid things over the past few months but that doesn't mean that it's ok for us to be together! This would _kill her_, she's a mess as it is, and I am not willing to put her through anything else"

"But you're willing to put me through it? I've been through exactly what she has, everything that's happened has happened to me too, and you're willing put me through this?"

"That's not what I'm saying" Addison said frustratedly "It wasn't easy to say no to you Sam, it was one of the hardest things I have ever, _ever_ had to do, and I hate myself for hurting you, I do, but what am I supposed to do? Throw away my best friend for the man I love!" she yelled.

"YES!" he shouted back "Because I LOVE YOU TOO!"

They both froze, their chests rising and falling heavily, it only took a second for them to step forward and crash their lips together, clothes were ripped off angrily, without realizing it they were moving towards the living area, Addison ended up perched on the arm of the sofa, her hands gripping onto Sam's back as he thrust up inside her, within minutes she was crying out in pleasure, they moved so Sam sat on the sofa, Addison straddling his lap, grinding herself against his body as they kissed, his length hitting right into her cervix, he held onto her hips as her arms rested on his shoulders, gripping onto the back of the sofa, he held her hips tightly and bounced her up and down on his length, she cried out his name, cumming for the second time as he shot his load inside her, groaning out her name huskily in her ear, Addison collapsed against his body, his length still buried inside her, their foreheads pressed together as they panted heavily, they kissed as he removed himself from her, a mixture of his cum and her juices dripped out of her onto his lap.

"Addie" he whispered.

"Don't" she whispered back, keeping her eyes closed "Just don't say anything" Sam slowly wrapped his arms around her, his fingers making patterns on her soft back, her head buried in his neck, he moved his fingers up into her hair as he felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Sshh Addie it's ok" he whispered "It's ok"

"No, no it isn't ok" Addison sniffled "It is not ok"

"I love you" he whispered against the top of her head.

"I love you too" she whispered back "We can't do this Sam" she said sighing heavily "We shouldn't, we shouldn't have done that, we shouldn't be doing this"

"You give me one good reason, other than Naomi, why we can't do this, why we can't love each other, and be together, because I honestly can't think of anything, but I can think of a million reasons why we should"

"I just, don't want, to hurt her" Addison said with a slight sob "She's my best friend Sam"

"I know" Sam said softly "We'll work it out Addison, we will, let's, let's just go upstairs, and get some sleep, and we'll, work it out, ok?"

"Ok" Addison whimpered, she slowly slipped off of Sam's body and scooped up their clothes, she threw his shirt on and slowly led them to her bedroom, they climbed into bed, his body spooning hers, they didn't speak another word, they just slowly fell to sleep.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said standing in the doorway of Pete's office "Can I talk to you?"

"Always" Pete smiled "Come on in" Addison closed the door behind her and moved over to the exam table, she jumped up onto it, her legs dangling over the edge, she looked down nervously at her hands in her lap "Addison?" Pete frowned standing up and moving over to him "What is it? What's wrong?" she looked up at him with tear filled eyes "Hey, what, what is it?" he asked squeezing her hand a little "Addison it's ok, you can tell me, whatever it is we'll work it out"

"I'm in love with Sam" she choked before breaking down into sobs, Pete instantly wrapped his arms around her and let her fight against his chest, her hands gripping on to the front of his shirt.

"Sshh Addison just breathe, just breathe, calm down" he said hugging her tightly.

"I'm, I'm sorry" she sniffled "I'm sorry I just, I don't, I don't know what to do"

"I know" he said wiping the tears from her cheeks "What exactly, how, how did this, happen?"

"I just, I started to feel things for him a couple of months ago and, I don't know why it just, happened and, we kissed, twice, and then again a couple of weeks ago and I just, I told him we couldn't do anything because of Naomi and he flipped out and it's been so, awkward since then, but last night he came over, he needed help with his toast for the wedding, and every time I went to touch him he'd completely flinch away and, we started shouting at each other, screaming at each other, and then the next thing I know we're naked and, well, y'know" she whispered "And it felt so, right and, perfect and, and now, now I don't know what to do"

"Well, well what happened this morning? With Sam"

"Not much, he had to go back to his place to get ready for work so…."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah" Addison said shakily.

"And you love each other?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Then, just, you should follow your heart Addison"

"But Naomi she, she's been through so much already, Maya's getting married _tomorrow_, and we don't even know if she'll show and, I can't put her through this too, and I didn't, I don't, I'd finally, I'd finally put myself back together after Noah and, Sam helped me do that, he helped me through Noah and then my crazy parents and, he tried to protect me from Mark and I wouldn't listen to him and he was right all along and, he's my best friend, and I don't want to lose him but I know, I know if I stop this, I will"

"Well maybe, maybe you could just, be with him, and wait until the Maya thing has calmed down a little to, tell everyone, you should, you should talk to Sam Addie"

"Yeah" Addison whispered "I guess I should"

"It's going to be fine Addison" he said kissing her forehead "It's all going to be just fine"

"Can I just, can I lay here for a minute?" she whispered.

"Sure" he said softly "Want me to do some acupuncture while you're here? Help you relax"

"Ha, no" Addison said hitting him on the arm.

"Just a suggestion" he chuckled as he moved back to his desk.

~x~

"Sam, can we talk?" Addison asked quietly, knocking on the open door of his office.

"Sure" he replied looking up from his computer, she walked in, closed the door and shut all of the blinds.

"Addison…." he started.

"Wait, just let me say something" she said with a sigh "I think you know by now how I feel about all this, I love you, I don't know how that happened or when it happened but it did, I'm in love with you, and when I'm with you I feel like, like me again, but after everything that's happened I can't hurt Naomi, you know I can't do that, and I know even though you're mad at her you don't want to do that either, so if we do this, if we're, together, then it's between you and me, just for a little while, until I feel it's ok to tell her, and I know that's a lot to ask but if we're going to do this then, then, what are you doing?" she asked as he reached her, his hands on her hips.

"I'm kissing you" he whispered pressing their lips together "If, if this is what it takes to be with you then, then that's just, I'll have to deal with that, because I love you Addie, and all I want is to be able to tell you that every day"

"Thank you" she whispered wrapping herself around him "Oh and uh, Pete kind of knows"

"What?" he smirked.

"I needed to talk to someone" she sighed "And he's my friend and, he's your friend so, he, he won't say anything, he won't"

"I know, it's ok" he said stroking her hair a little "How about we go out for some dinner tonight, just me and you, I'll pay"

"Can we just curl up on the sofa and eat chinese food out of the carton?" Addison asked looking up at him hopefully.

"Sure" he smiled with a slight laugh, he moved his hands to cup her face "I love you Addison Montgomery"

"I love you too" Addison said softly.

~x~

"Tomorrow will be fine Sam" Addison said softly as they sat snuggled up together on her sofa under a blanket eating their chinese food.

"Yeah" he whispered "I hope so"

"It will" she smiled "I know it will, I know you're finding all this hard and, even, even I'm finding this hard so I can't imagine how you're feeling, but it's happening, it's happening and I know you hate it but, sometimes we just have to pretend"

"I know" he sighed.

"And you never, ever have to pretend with me" she said turning herself so she sat up on her knees next to him, her hand coming to his cheek "If you want to scream and shout and cry and, just flip out, you can do that around me, just remember that, I'm here for you no matter what Sam"

"I love you" Sam whispered kissing her softly "I wish I could stay here tonight"

"Me too" Addison said softly "But Maya's going to be getting to yours first thing to get ready and I have to get straight to the hospital so, it's more realistic for you to go home"

"I know" he said sadly "Let's just stay here a little longer though ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"She is beautiful Maya" Addison said softly as she rocked 1 week old Sophie Elouise Bennett-Davis in her arms, Dink had had to go to school and his Mom to work so Addison took it upon herself to look after her kind of stepdaughter, even if she didn't know it.

"She is" Maya smiled "So, when are you and my Dad going to stop hiding your relationship from all of us?"

"Wha...what?" Addison stuttered nervously.

"I'm not an idiot Aunt Addison" Maya said with a laugh "I've known for months"

"But, but how?" Addison stuttered.

"My wedding" Maya said softly "When my Dad gave his toast about anyway friends, he looked at you, it was only really brief, just a glance, and I knew" she said with a small smile "We all know"

"You, you all know? Even your…."

"Oh god no not my Mom" Maya laughed "But pretty much everyone else, I knew that Pete and Cooper knew because I heard Cooper ask how long he had to keep it a secret for, and that you should lock my Dad's office if you're going to keep making out in there" she said with a small smirk.

"Oh god" Addison groaned, remembering the day after 3 months of being with Sam when Violet and Cooper walked in on them making out on his sofa, Sam's hand up her shirt as she straddled his body "But I, I told Pete, and Cooper and Violet found out by accident and, and who else knows?"

"Charlotte, Dell and Sheldon walked in on us talking about you in the kitchen but they all had their suspicions anyway"

"Maya! How could you not tell me!" Addison exclaimed frustratedly "Oh god if your Mom finds out…."

"So you're telling me" Maya said cutting Addison off "That basically, the only person you're keeping this a secret from now is my Mom?"

"Maya this will kill her" Addison sighed "This goes against one of the biggest rules of friendship, she's only just getting over everything with you and, and…."

"And don't you think if she finds out you've been keeping it a secret all this time she'll get mad anyway? And if you leave it another 6 months then she'll be even more mad, and, and what are you going to do when you want to move in together or have a family? Are you going to keep all that a secret from her too? You're taking this too far now Addie, you should've told her from the beginning, at least it would've been over and done with"

"I have to tell her don't I" Addison sighed.

"Yeah, you do"

~x~

"I'm telling her today" Addison said quietly in the kitchen at the practice the next morning, Sam, Dell, Violet, Cooper and Charlotte all stood around drinking coffee.

"Uh Addison…." Sam started glancing between Dell and Charlotte.

"They know Sam" Addison sighed "I spent the day with your daughter yesterday, who by the way knows too apparently, they've known for months"

"Oh" Sam said with surprise "Right so, so we're telling her"

"_I'm_ telling her" Addison said firmly "She's the only person who doesn't know" she sighed "She's going to be mad at me whenever I tell her, so I might as well just do it now, rip the band aid"

"Addie I really think I should…."

"I'm telling her by myself Sam" Addison said firmly.

"Telling who what?" Naomi asked as herself and Pete walked into the room, Pete instantly passing Lucas to Violet as he reached out to her, everyone shifted nervously, Addison gave them pointed glares and they all left.

"Addison" Sam said from the doorway "I really think I should…."

"Sam, just let me do this" Addison whispered, Sam sighed and moved into the conference room where everyone tried to make it not obvious they were watching.

"What's going on Addie?" Naomi asked worriedly "Addison?"

"I've been dating Sam for 6 months" Addison blurted, Naomi froze for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Oh god, oh right, of course you have" Naomi laughed "Good one Addie" Addison just let out a sigh and looked down a little "Oh" Naomi said simply "Oh you, you're not, you're not kidding"

"No" Addison whispered "I wanted to tell you Nae I just, I didn't know how to, I didn't know what to say or….when to say it and, and I found out yesterday that everyone else knows and, I knew I couldn't leave it any longer"

"Ev...everyone else knows?" Naomi stuttered.

"I told Pete straight away, I needed some, advice so I went to Pete, Cooper and Violet found out after 3 months, by accident, and Charlotte, Dell and Sheldon walked in on them talking about it with, with Maya" she sighed "Who apparently knew all along"

"So you're telling me that, that you've been dating Sam for 6 months and I'm the last to know" Naomi said quietly.

"I'm sorry Nae" Addison said quietly "I just didn't know how to, I couldn't, you'd already been through so much with Maya and everything and, I didn't want to, upset you even more, you have a right to be mad at me, I know it's against the rules but, I don't, I don't even know how it happened, one minute we were friends and then, then we fell in love and, I tried to stop it, I really tried, but then he came over to get some help with the toast for Maya's wedding and, and we started yelling at each other over the whole thing and it just happened, and I couldn't stop it, I love him Naomi"

"I, I can't, I can't believe that you would, I can't, I just, I need, I need a minute" Naomi said backing towards the door.

"Nae…." Addison started.

"No I just, I need some, time" Naomi said slowly walking away, Addison let out a heavy sigh, holding on to the edge of the counter, Sam walked into the room and pulled her into a soft hug.

"It'll be ok Addie" he whispered "Just give her time, she'll get past this, I know she will"

"Well how come I don't?" Addison said looking up at him tearfully.

~x~

"Naomi" Addison said quietly, standing in the doorway of Naomi's office late that afternoon, Naomi looked up and stared at her expectantly "Please can we talk"

"Come in" Naomi sighed, Addison slowly walked in, closing the door behind her and sitting down in the chair opposite Naomi's desk.

"I've been sitting here pretty much all day trying to wrap my head around this" Naomi said simply "Wrap my head around the fact that you've kept this from me for so long, you've all kept this from me, and, and I feel, I feel stupid, I feel like everyone's been laughing at me behind my back all this time and….."

"No, no Nae it wasn't like that" Addison said quickly "We just didn't want to hurt you, _I _didn't want to hurt you, you're my best friend and I'm the one who's put that in jeopardy, I just didn't want you to get anymore hurt that you already were, and, and you said, you said I'd be the worst person ever, we sat here, a couple of weeks before I got with Sam and, and I said something about us being like a couple and you laughed at me, just like you did this morning, you laughed, and you said, you said if I did that I'd be the worst person ever, which is why that night, when Sam told me he wanted us to be together I said no, I said no but then, it was just, he, he wouldn't even look at me and, and then he's in my house asking me to help him with the toast and, I flipped, I started shouting at him because he was acting like it wasn't hard for me to turn him down and, and it happened and, I am so so sorry Nae" she said tearfully "I'm so sorry"

"You should've told me" Naomi said sadly "You should have told me you were serious"

"I know" Addison sniffled.

"How long have you had feelings for him? In med school did you…."

"No" Addison asked instantly "We were just friends, and, ok, he did ask me out, before you, he asked me out and I said no, but he wasn't, he wasn't in love with me then or anything, it was just, a thing, and then he fell in love with you, and I fell in love with Derek, and he did love you Naomi, he will never stop loving you….."

"I know that" Naomi said cutting her off.

"Right" Addison breathed "And the feelings, they started around the time we had that accident, so a couple of months before, but I kind of just pushed them away because I didn't know how to handle it, but then it all got so, complicated and, I tried so hard not to love him but, I just couldn't"

"I don't know what I'm more mad at" Naomi sighed "The fact that you're with my ex-husband or that you didn't tell me"

"I'm so so sorry Nae" Addison whispered "I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she said tearfully "I'll do anything Nae, anything for you to forgive me, anything"

"Can I, can I have some more time?" Naomi asked quietly "I just need, I need some time Addison"

"I know" Addison said standing up and wiping the tears from her cheek "Naomi, I love you ok?"

"I love you too" Naomi whispered tearfully, she stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around Addison "I just don't know if I can still trust you, I used to think I could trust you with my life, but now, if you can keep something like that away from me for so long, I don't know who to trust"

"I'm sorry" Addison whispered.

"Yeah, I know" Naomi said pulling away from her, Addison took a beat before leaving the office, both of them bursting into tears on either side of the door.

~x~

"Addison, you need to calm down now" Sam said softly as Addison lay in the middle of her bed crying into her pillow "Addison"

"Sam just go home" Addison choked out "Get out"

"No!" Sam exclaimed walking further into the room "No you are not pushing me away again! No way!"

"I want to be on my own Sam what about that sentence don't you understand?" Addison snapped looking over to him "Go home!"

"So this is how it's going to go now huh?" he said standing at the end of the bed "Naomi's doubting her trust in you so you doubt your trust in me? You push me away because she's pushing you away? You knew exactly what you were letting yourself into when we started this, you knew she wasn't going to be happy but I thought I meant more to you than this"

"I think you'll find it's you who's doubting me if you can't understand that I don't need you to be my saviour Sam" Addison said climbing off the bed "I want, to be, _alone_" she said slowly "That has nothing to do with how I feel about you, that is me, and you can't seem to wrap your head around the fact that I don't need to be with you 24/7 to survive!"

"I wasn't saying that!" Sam said frustratedly "I just thought maybe I could be there for the woman I love when she's upset, but if you really want me to leave then I'll leave"

"I want you to leave" Addison said hanging her head a little "I think, I think maybe we should, cool us down a little, take a break" she said quietly.

"You are unbelievable" Sam said with a sad laugh "Fine" he shrugged "We'll take a break, and no matter how much I love you, I won't wait forever" he left the room without another word and a slam of the door, Addison numbly lowered herself down onto the bed, not knowing what the hell to do next.

_~x~_

_Chapter 2 to follow…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Accidentally In Love  
__Chapter 2_

_~x~_

"Hey" Violet smiled as Addison walked into the kitchen the next morning "So, how'd everything go yesterday?"

"Well, Naomi says she doesn't know if she can trust me anymore and I think I broke up with Sam so, not so great" Addison said simply as she took a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You did WHAT?" Violet exclaimed.

"We had a fight because I wanted to stay on my own last night when I was upset and he wouldn't leave and it was all so, stupid, and, I don't know why I said it but, I told him we should cool it down and take a break, I was just so angry at myself and I took it out on him and I don't, I don't know what to do" she said with a whisper.

"Just apologize" Violet said softly "It wasn't a break up right? It was just, a break, you're on a break"

"Oh god my life is literally like a TV show" Addison groaned, they both looked up when Sam walked into the kitchen, he poured himself some coffee without giving Addison a second glance "Morning Violet" he said with a slight nod.

"Sam" she said quietly, Sam picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and walked straight back out, Addison choked on tears a little and gulped back some of her water.

"I really screwed up didn't I" she said tearfully.

"Addie it'll all be ok" Violet said softly "You'll be ok, you love each other, you're meant to be together, this will all blow over"

"What if it doesn't" Addison whispered "I have a patient" she said walking to her office.

"Well isn't this going to be a fun day" Violet muttered.

~x~

"Violet can I have a….oh...sorry" Addison stuttered as she walked into Violets office to find her sitting with Naomi.

"Everything ok?" Violet asked, Addison's eyes were obviously red raw.

"I just, wanted to talk but, it, it doesn't matter, it can wait" Addison said quietly "And um, can you give this file to Sam" she said holding out a folder "It's just for an old patient, he asked me for it yesterday"

"Y'know, you could give it to him yourself Addie" Violet said softly.

"If he doesn't want to speak to me then I don't want to speak to him" Addison said firmly "Please Violet"

"Fine" Violet said taking it from her "But you have to talk to him sometime" she called out after her.

"Have I missed something?" Naomi asked quietly.

"They, they kind of, broke up last night" Violet sighed.

"What?" Naomi gasped.

"I don't know the full details but, they had an argument last night and Addison said that they should just take a break, she didn't mean it but, she got caught up in the moment and, now he won't even look at her"

"But, is, is that, is that because of me?"

"Well I guess that probably has something to do with it, she thinks she screwed everything up, you and him, she thinks she's screwed it all up and she doesn't really know what to do anymore, she's really sorry y'know, she just didn't know how to tell you"

"I just feel, I don't know if it's so much about her being with him, not completely anyway, I can get over that, but, she's supposed to be my best friend and she's kept this whole thing a secret for 6 months and I don't, how am I supposed to trust her?"

"She kept it a secret because she didn't want to hurt you, it's not like she's spilt your deepest darkest secrets to the whole practice, she tried to protect you from getting hurt"

"What do I do?" Naomi whispered.

"I really don't know Nae but, you'll work it out, you will" Violet said squeezing her hand a little "It'll all work out"

**2 weeks later.**

"Hey" Addison whispered as Sam opened his front door to her one Saturday morning "Can I um, come in for a second? I left some of my clothes in your room and I can't find this shirt I want to wear tonight, I'm going over to Violets for drinks and um, I need it so…."

"Go on up" Sam said letting her through, a few minutes later and Addison walked down the stairs with a large bag full of her clothes.

"Thanks" she whispered as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No problem" he said quietly "So you're going to Violets?"

"Yeah" she breathed, they stood awkwardly looking at each other, Addison's chest tightening every second, she stepped forward and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck "Sam, I love you" she said tearfully.

"I love you too" he said quietly, pulling away from her body "I just don't know if I can be with someone who can just throw us away like that"

"Sam it wasn't like that" she said with a heavy sigh "I didn't mean to, do that, you're the one who's been ignoring me since then, you haven't even been willing to talk to me, I didn't want us to break up, I just needed some space, and that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you, and you would know all of this if you'd have bothered to listen to me"

"I just want us to be able to be together without you freaking out over Naomi, I want us to have a future, but we can't do that if you're always going to be looking over your shoulder"

"All I know is that I love you, you just need to decide if that's enough" she said quietly before leaving.

~x~

"Hey" Violet smiled as she opened her front door to Addison "Come on in" she let her through the door and into the living room "Martini?"

"Of course" Addison smiled as she sat down on the sofa.

"Violet I can't find the…." Naomi froze as she walked into the living room to see Addison on the sofa, herself and Addison both turned to Violet with a slight glare.

"Surprise" she said nervously before letting out a heavy sigh "Nae, sit down" Naomi walked into the room and sat at the opposite end of the sofa, they sat in silence as Violet made up the Martini's, she passed them each one and they all took small sips, Violet sat down on the chair next to the sofa.

"Now, I think you know why I brought you both here today" she started calmly "It seems we have an issue with trust"

"Violet, I did not come here to have a therapy session" Addison sighed "I came here to drink Martini's"

"I don't care" Violet said firmly "We have an issue with trust, and that issue needs to be fixed, you've been best friends for most of your adult lives, and you cannot throw that away over this, it's ridiculous! So, Naomi, why exactly can't you trust Addison?"

"Seriously? We're doing this now?" Naomi muttered.

"You're not leaving until you talk" Violet smirked.

"Fine" Naomi sighed "I just feel like, like you felt you couldn't trust me, that you couldn't come to me when you needed help and…."

"How could I have come to you Nae? Yeah, you're my best friend, but how could I come to you and say, I'm in love with Sam what do I do? He's your ex-husband, what I'm doing, what I was doing, was breaking a huge rule, I couldn't talk to you about that! I trust you with my life, I do, but what I was doing was not about trust, it was about not hurting you. You were broken Nae, with everything with Maya, you were broken, and I couldn't put that on you as well, and I didn't want you to hate me like you do now" she said tearfully.

"Oh Addie I don't hate you" Naomi sighed reaching her hand out and squeezing hers a little "I could never hate you, I'm just, I don't know how to feel about all this, about you and Sam together, I don't know if I can, see you together, but I don't hate you"

"Well I don't think it'll be a problem anymore anyway" Addison sighed "There won't be anything to see"

"Addison if this is because of me then…." Naomi started.

"No, no it's not because of you" Addison said quietly "It's because of my idiotic mistake, as per usual, I went over to his place today to pick up some clothes I'd left in his bedroom and, I told him that, all I know is that I love him, and he just has to figure out whether that's enough"

"It is" Violet said softly "It is enough for him, he's just being a boy"

"Boys are stupid" Naomi said raising her glass.

"Absolutely" Addison laughed tapping hers against it.

~x~

"Uh, Sam, hey" Violet stuttered as she opened her front door later that night "Everything ok?"

"Can I talk to Addison?" he asked quietly.

"I uh, it's, Naomi's here" she breathed "I set them up so they'd talk and, it's going well and, Sam what, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get the woman I love back Violet now are you going to let me in or not?" he asked firmly.

"Ok" she said quickly, she moved back over to the sofas and sat down next to Naomi, Naomi and Addison both looked at her expectantly.

"It's enough" Sam said as he stepped into the room.

"Sam, what…." Addison stuttered.

"It's enough, you loving me, it's enough, I don't need anything else, I want you, with or without your freak outs, we're Sam-and-Addison Addie, that's who we are, I love you, I love you more than I ever thought possible, so if you're still in, I'm still in"

Addison slowly stood up, leaving her glass on the coffee table, she walked over to him and kissed him softly, her arms coming around his body as his came around hers.

"I'm sorry" she whispered against his mouth, their foreheads coming together "I love you, I'm so so sorry"

"It's ok" he whispered hugging her tightly "I love you Addie, that's all that matters to me"

"I've missed you so much" she mumbled into his neck "Being without you has been, hell"

"I know" he sighed "For me too"

Addison pulled him back into a kiss, the telltale moan coming from the back of her throat that only came from kissing him escaping her mouth.

"Ok" she breathed "Now you need to leave"

"What?" he said with a laugh.

"Leave" she said slowly "I'm not done being a girl, so go home, I'll be over in an hour or so ok?"

"Ok" he said with a sigh "Don't get too drunk" he whispered against her lips.

"Why?" she laughed.

"Because if you're drunk I'll feel like I'm taking advantage" he said kissing her again.

"I love you" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"I love you too" Sam smiled, Addison walked him to the door and waved him goodbye, as she shut the door she put her forehead against it and let out a sigh of relief, she stood up and regained composure before walking back to the sofa and sitting down, taking a sip of her Martini.

"Well, tonight has certainly been productive" Violet said with a slight laugh.

"Shut up" Addison said hitting her with a blush.

"It, it wasn't as weird as I thought it'd be" Naomi said quietly "I'm, I'm happy for you, if you're happy, I'm happy for you"

"Thank you" Addison whispered as she hugged her.

~x~

As Addison payed her cab she glanced between her house and Sam's and then the keys in her hand, she found his spare and walked to his front door, she let herself in, kicked off her shoes, hung up her coat and bag and made her way to his bedroom, smiling softly as she found him asleep, she moved and sat on the edge of the bed, kissing his lips softly.

"Mmm, hey" he said stirring slightly.

"Hey" Addison whispered "I didn't mean to wake you I just…."

"It's ok" he said kissing her hand "I'm glad you did, did you have fun?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "I think, I think we'll be ok"

"That's good" Sam smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison whispered kissing him deeply, she stood up and moved to the end of the bed, Sam sat up and watched her intently, she slowly lifted her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor, she kept her eyes locked on his as she slipped off her bra and then her panties, she crawled up the bed and kissed him, pulling his t-shirt off him, Sam rolled her onto her back, pushing the covers away from them, Addison's hands came to the waist band of his boxers, pushing them down a little, Sam quickly removed them, their lips never parting.

"I'm sorry" Addison whispered as he moved his kiss down her neck.

"It's ok" he whispered back "It's ok, it's over now, we're together" he smiled softly "Just me and you Addie" he said kissing her again.

"I've missed you so much" Addison said rolling them back over.

"I've missed you too" Sam whispered as she reached down to kiss him, she reached a hand between their bodies and guided him into her, both of them letting out groans as he filled her, Addison moved her hands to link with his at his sides, they stayed still as she adjusted to his size before slowly starting to rock.

"God Sam" she moaned as he moved inside her, their lips came back together, Addison's arms moved so she was holding her body up, resting on either side of his head, their foreheads pressed together as they panted through pleasure, Sam wrapped his arms around her body, thrusting slowly inside her, he slowly sat up, Addison's legs wrapping around his lower back, his arms still around her body, lips constantly touching as they rocked, their bodies completely moulded together.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" she breathed, they continued to thrust against each other, their speed quickening a little, Sam moved one of his hands between their bodies and started to rub her clit slowly "Fuck" she hissed "Oh god Sam"

"That's it Addie, cum for me" he whispered huskily "I need to hear you Addie"

"Uh, ohh, god" Addison moaned, biting on her bottom lip, she wrapped her legs even tighter around him, forcing him inside her deeper, her cervix constantly being hit "Sam I'm nearly, oh god Sam, I'm nearly there, oh god don't stop" she cried, Sam held her closely and thrust harder, Addison cried out loudly as her orgasm hit, her whole body shaking, her walls clenching so tightly around him he came inside her in thick spurts.

"Oh god Addison" he moaned.

"Oh god" Addison breathed, dropping her head to his shoulder "That was, incredible"

"It was" Sam whispered kissing her shoulder blade "God Addie you're so beautiful"

"I love you so much" Addison whispered, keeping their bodies together, their breathing in sync "I never want to be apart from you again"

"We'll never be apart again Addie, I promise" he said reaching up to kiss her, they sat locked together for 5 minutes, allowing each other to come down from their highs, they slowly untangled their bodies and climbed into the covers, Addison snuggling right against him.

"Sam?" Addison said quietly.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you, do you think we have a future? Together?"

"Of course I do" Sam answered instantly "I want us to get married and have a family"

"Sam" Addison whispered, rolling onto her front and looking up to him "You think about things like that?"

"About marrying you and adopting a couple of kids, growing old with you, yeah, I think about things like that, don't, don't you?"

"Yeah" Addison said biting her lip a little "I just, I didn't think you would, you have, so much going on right now, you're a Grandpa now" she said with a slight laugh "You haven't got time for weddings and adoption papers and, all of that"

"It's not like we need to have a big wedding Addie, we could elope, just you and me on a Hawaiian beach" he smiled running his fingers through her hair "And I don't care how much time it takes to fill in adoption papers and have meetings with agencies and decorate bedrooms, I want to do it, and yeah, I'm a Grandpa now, and I have Maya, but, it's not like I have to look after them 24/7, they're just a big a part of my life as you are, I'm in love with you Addison Montgomery"

"I'm in love with you too" Addison smiled softly "I'm tired" she yawned resting her head on his chest.

"Get some sleep babe" Sam said softly "Addison, you get that I was proposing right?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled as she closed her eyes "You get that you're buying me a ring tomorrow right?"

"Yeah" he said with a laugh "Night Addie"

"Night Sam" Addison whispered.

_~x~_

_Chapter 3 to follow…._

**

* * *

Reviews would make my day :) Kelly xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know on my profile it says I'll be posting less but I do have some updates already finished so you will get to read some stuff from me! But I just won't be writing anything new!  
****Hope you enjoy :)**

_

* * *

_

_Accidentally In Love  
__Chapter 3_

_~x~_

"This feels so weird" Addison said with a slight laugh as she walked hand in hand with Sam out of the jewelry shop.

"What d'you mean?" Sam said with a small smirk.

"Wearing a ring again, being, engaged, I feel too old to be engaged"

"Why?" Sam laughed.

"I don't know" she shrugged "Do you think we're doing this to fast? I mean we've only been together for 6 months and…."

"Addison if you don't want to wear the ring yet you don't have too, we can just put it back in the box and hide it away somewhere for a while, it's up to you Addie, it's not like we only met 6 months ago, we've known each other since med school, we _know_ each other, I love you, and I want to marry you, but if you're not ready then that's fine by me"

Addison pulled him to a bench that looked over the beach, her body turned towards him, her hands closed over his "I want to marry you" she said softly "I want to wear this ring and, elope to Hawaii" she said with a slight laugh "I want my life to be with you it's just, we've both been divorced, we've hurt people and they've hurt us back, and we know how much it hurts, you are one my best friends, you mean the absolute world to me, and I just don't want us to go into this blinded by all these, feelings, all this love, and then screw it up, we've spent the last week apart because I screwed it up, I just can't lose you Sam, I can't"

"I'm scared too" Sam said softly "You're scared and, I'm scared too, losing you would kill me, but life is just, too short, I think, I think you should wear the ring, you should wear the ring and we'll set a date, 6 months, our first anniversary, we'll go home, and we'll book our wedding, ok?"

"Ok" Addison breathed "Ok" she smiled kissing him softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Sam smiled.

~x~

"Oh my god" Addison said with a slight giggle "Did we just do that?"

"We did" Sam laughed "We just booked our wedding"

"Oh my god" Addison laughed pressing their lips together "This is insane"

"Yeah" Sam breathed "Good insane though"

"Really good insane" Addison smiled "Oh god we're going to have to tell people aren't we" she groaned, dropping her head to his shoulder.

"Yeah" he nodded "It's not going to be easy Addison, but we stick together ok? No more running, we stick together"

"Promise" Addison said kissing him softly "I promise"

"Me too" Sam whispered kissing her ringed finger.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said appearing in the doorway of Naomi's office the next day "We need to talk"

"Sure" Naomi smiled "Come in" Addison walked in, nervously wringing her hands together, she sat on the chair in front of her desk and fidgeted in her seat "Addie, what's wrong?" Naomi frowned.

"I know, I know we only really made up 2 days ago, and I know that took, a lot for you to do, and you have no idea how much I appreciate that, it means the world to me, and I just hope, I hope you know that you, you're the closest thing I have to a sister, and no matter what happens between us I hope, I hope that never changes"

"Addison" Naomi said softly "What is it? What's wrong?"

Addison took a slight breath before speaking again "Sam asked me to marry him and I said yes" she said quickly.

"Oh my god" Naomi said with wide eyes.

"Well, he didn't really ask but, we were talking, when I got back from Violets I went straight to his place and we were talking about, the future, what our future was and, he said he wanted to marry me and, adopt kids and, I kind of didn't know how to take that but, then he said it again, and said that he was asking, and, I said yes, I can't quite believe I said yes but I did and, we bought a ring yesterday, and booked the wedding, it's in 6 months, just me and him on a beach in Hawaii, nothing big or, I, I'm talking too much I know it's just, I'm scared about what you'll say and…."

"Addison" Naomi said cutting her off "Just, just don't break his heart ok?"

"Of course I won't" Addison said with a whisper.

"I'll beat him if he breaks yours" Naomi said softly.

"Thanks" Addison said with a slight laugh "Thank you Naomi" she said reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"Maya's going to be so mad that she's not going to be there y'know" Naomi smirked.

"We just didn't want to, we don't want it to be a big deal" Addison said shifting nervously again, her hand no longer hiding her ring.

"Then why the hell did you buy a huge ring?" Naomi laughed moving to Addison's side of the desk and inspecting it "Wow, it's beautiful Addie"

"Yeah" Addison smiled softly "It really is"

"If you need any help with choosing a dress or, anything, I'm here ok?"

"Nae" Addison said shakily "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"I love you both too much to lose you over this Addie" Naomi said softly "It is hard, but I think, in time, it'll get easier, it will"

"I hope so" Addison said quietly "Well, Sam's getting everyone in the conference room, I just, wanted to tell you first"

"Thank you" Naomi said squeezing her hand "Come here, give me a hug" she said opening her arms, Addison stood and hugged her tightly "Go, share the good news, I love you"

"Love you too" Addison smiled, she kissed her cheek softly and made her way up to the 5th floor.

~x~

"So Naomi was, ok?" Sam said slowly as he sat with Addison on her deck that evening, both of them lying on one lounger watching the sunset.

"Yeah" Addison breathed "She seems ok, I think she's hiding a lot of it but, she didn't kill me or anything so I think we're fine"

"Good" Sam said kissing her temple softly.

"I love you" Addison said softly.

"I love you too" Sam smiled "I really, _really_ can't wait to marry you"

"Me either" Addison said squeezing his hand a little, she let out a content sigh as they lay in a comfortable silence, watching the waves crashing against the sand.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"Amelia?" Addison exclaimed as she walked down a hallway at St Ambrose, spotting the familiar brunette in front of her.

"Addison Montgomery" Amelia said walking towards her "I was gonna come and find you and now, you're here, and looking very hot I must say, LA suits you"

"Um, thanks?" Addison said with a slight laugh "What are you doing here?"

"Well um, I'm starting a new fellowship, I kind of uh, got fired" Amelia mumbled.

"Amelia" Addison said with a slight gasp "What happened?"

"Did a surgery without permission, which I totally understand but, the surgery saved the woman's life so, it's stupid really" Amelia said quickly "But, on the plus side, I get to see you so…."

"You told Derek yet?" Addison asked with a small smirk.

"Told them all it was my choice" Amelia sighed "I can't deal with their lectures right now, you know what they're like, it'll be all 'oh Amelia's done it again, screwed up her life' you were a better sister to me than any of them"

"You know I'm still here for you right" Addison said squeezing her arm a little "Just because me and Derek aren't together anymore, doesn't mean you can't talk to me ok?"

"I know" Amelia said with a small smile "Oh my god" she said grabbing Addison's hand and inspecting her ring "When the hell did this get here?"

"2 months ago" Addison said with a small smile.

"I spoke to Derek last week, he never said anything, unless you haven't told him yet" she said raising her eyebrow a little.

"You're not the only one who doesn't want to deal with their lectures" Addison sighed.

"Why would he lecture you?" Amelia said with a slight laugh "It's none of his business"

"It's his business when my fiancee is Sam Bennett" Addison said quietly.

"Sam Bennett as in _Sam Bennett_?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yeah" Addison laughed "I know it's, insane, but, we're together and, we had a lot of crap to get through to get here but, we're here, and we're happy and, I'm sure he'd love to see you, and Naomi"

"Naomi's ok with this?" Amelia said with surprise.

"Not entirely" Addison sighed "She didn't know until a couple of weeks before we got engaged, we were together for 6 months and I just, I didn't want to upset her, she was stressed out enough because Maya got pregnant and married 2 months before her 16th birthday so, we were all a bit, crazy would probably be the right word, so we kept it quiet, everyone else seemed to find out and then when I realized she was the only one who didn't know I had to tell her, it was, horrible, she hardly spoke to me, me and Sam broke up for 2 weeks because I freaked out, but then Violet went all therapist on us and, we're working through it, Nae even looked at dresses with me last week so, that's, great progress"

"Wow" Amelia muttered.

"Right" Addison said with a slight laugh "We've had a crazy year"

"Well, I'd love to come up to this practice of yours, see Sam and everything"

"When are you free? I'm heading back there now so…."

"I'm free now" Amelia smiled.

"Follow me" Addison beamed.

~x~

"Hey, can I come in?" Addison said popping her head into Sam's office "I have a surprise"

"Of course you can come in" Sam smiled, Addison stepped in, Amelia following behind.

"Oh my god" Sam said with a slight laugh "No way is that Amelia Shepherd, I haven't seen you since you were, 14 years old"

"Amelia's doing a neuro fellowship at St Ambrose" Addison smiled.

"Wow" Sam smiled moving over and hugging Amelia "So we're going to be seeing a lot of you around here then?"

"If you'll have me" Amelia laughed "And congratulations you, just because she's marrying you now doesn't mean she's not my sister ok?"

"Ok" Sam laughed "You always did prefer Addison to the others"

"Wouldn't you?" Amelia smirked "So, when's the big day?"

"4 months" Sam smiled "Our first anniversary, just me and Addie on the beach in Hawaii"

"But you're doing something here too right?"

"Erm, no, we don't really want a fuss" Addison said with a smile.

"But you're getting married! You can't just run off to some fancy beach and not let anyone celebrate with you!" Amelia exclaimed "And this is coming from someone who hates weddings! But I love you guys and we have to do something to mark your wedding day"

"I've been telling them that for weeks" Violet said walking into the room "Sorry to interrupt, can one of you take Lucas for an hour this afternoon? Me and Pete both have patients we can't reschedule and the usual sitter has to leave early…."

"I'll take him" Addison smiled "Violet this is Amelia Shepherd, my ex sister in law, Amelia this is Violet Turner, willing therapist to the patients, necessary therapist to the staff" she said with a slight laugh.

"Nice to meet you" Amelia said shaking her hand "I'm thinking engagement party"

"Amelia" Addison warned.

"Just a really small one" Amelia smiled "Please"

"We'll organize it all" said Violet "Just everyone at the practice, a barbeque on the beach so the kids can come, we'll do it in 2 months so we're closer to the wedding, please"

Sam looked to Addison who let out a sigh "Fine" she groaned "But keep it small, very small ok?"

"Ok" Amelia smiled "Now where's Naomi?"

"Downstairs, I'll take you" Violet smiled "I'll get the sitter to drop Lucas off with you later?"

"Sure" Addison smiled "Come and find me later Amelia"

"Ok" Amelia smiled "It's great to see you Sam, you stayed hot" she said with a slight laugh.

"Erm, thanks" Sam laughed before Amelia and Violet left the room "Well that was, a surprise"

"I have a feeling she's not the only surprise we'll be getting" Addison grumbled.

"Come on Addie, we were never going to get away with it completely" Sam said wrapping his arms around her "It might be fun"

"Key word being _might_" Addison said dryly, dropping her head to his shoulder, Sam placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head slight, kissing her lips softly.

"They're our friends, our family, let them have this, and then we get to go off to Hawaii and spend one perfect week as newlyweds, in our very own private villa" he smiled.

"And have lots of hot married sex" Addison said with a slight grin "In the Jacuzzi, and the pool, and that very large bed" she said kissing at his neck.

"Sounds perfect to me" Sam said kissing her again "We could lock the door" he said huskily in her ear "We have some time to kill, you'll just have to try and keep it down"

"I'll close the blinds" Addison said pecking his lips with a slight giggle, Sam instantly locked the door, Addison closed the blinds, and then she was straddling his lap as he sat on the sofa, their lips never parting.

_~x~_

_Chapter 4 to follow…._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Reviews would be lovely :)**

_

* * *

_

_Accidentally In Love  
__Chapter 4_

_~x~_

**2 months later.**

"This is perfect Amelia" Addison smiled as everyone sat out on her deck at the engagement party Amelia and Violet had thrown "Exactly what I wanted, not that I wanted this but, I'm glad you twisted my arm"

"Good" Amelia smiled, she shifted a little in her seat and glanced at her watch.

"Waiting for something?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, nothing" Amelia said quickly.

"Amelia" Addison said with a warning glare "What did you do?"

"Look, it wasn't just my idea ok? Everyone agreed, everyone, right Cooper" she said as Cooper joined them at the table.

"What?" he replied.

"We all agreed on the thing we're not supposed to tell them right?"

"Oh yeah" Cooper smiled.

"I've got it" Naomi said as the doorbell rang.

"I'm about to be killed aren't I" Addison groaned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Addison Montgomery, the woman I call one of my best friends, who for some reason, forgot to tell me she's engaged" Callie said walking out onto the deck and standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry" Addison said with a sigh "Thank you for coming" she said hugging her "I just, wasn't ready for the others to know and, it's not that I don't trust you because I do, I do trust you it's just, I'm sorry ok?"

"I know" Callie said softly "Let me see the ring" she said lifting Addison's hand up "Wow, it's gorgeous Addie"

"Thanks" Addison said with a small smile.

"It's beautiful" Addison heard Derek say from over her shoulder.

"Looks expensive" she heard Mark say, she groaned inwardly and dropped her head a little before turning around "Hi" she said quietly.

"You didn't think we'd want to know you were getting married?" Mark smirked.

"You thought you could, keep this a secret?" Derek asked with a slight raise to his eyebrow.

"No" Addison sighed "I just, didn't want you to make a big drama out of it, we've had enough with the big dramas around here. And why are you ganging up on me? Sam's your friend too and he didn't tell you!"

"She has a point" Mark muttered, they both turned to where Sam was stood nervously.

"You didn't think we'd want to know you were getting married?" said Mark.

"You thought you could, keep this a secret?" said Derek, Addison laughed a little and walked over to Sam, wrapped her arm around him, leaning into his body.

"We're sorry" she said simply "We just…."

"Didn't know how you were going to, react" Sam finished "How are you reacting?" he said furrowing his brows a little.

"I mean, it's weird" said Mark "Well it's not weird that you've both found people who you want to be with forever because, well everyone should have that but, it's just a little weird that, you, found each other"

"But we're not, we're not, mad or anything" said Derek "We're, happy for you, if you make each other happy, which from what we've been told, you do so, we're happy for you"

"Good" Addison said softly "We get that it's a little weird but…"

"It's not weird to us anymore" Sam finished with a small smile.

"Do they do that all the time?" Callie said glancing to everyone around her.

"Finish each others sentences?" said Violet "Yeah, pretty much"

"We do not finish each others sentences" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"You just did it twice in the space of 5 minutes" Callie smirked "It's not a bad thing, it's cute"

"Shut up" Addison said dryly.

~x~

"I don't think I've ever seen them like that" Derek said quietly as he stood with Naomi watching Sam and Addison dance slowly together.

"I know" Naomi said with a slight sigh.

"You ok?" Derek asked squeezing her arm a little.

"Yeah yeah I'm, I'm fine" Naomi said with a small smile "I am, this is all, I'm getting used to it, it's just, like you said, I don't think I've ever seen them like that, she never looked at you like that and, he never looked at me like that either, and I don't, I don't know how to take that"

"Me and Meredith, we look at each other like that, ask Mark, and Addie, they'll tell you, but Naomi, that doesn't mean he didn't love you, because he did, I was there, I saw it, he loved you so much, just like me and Addie loved each other, and I still do love her, love doesn't just disappear because you're not in love with a person anymore, it's always there, and Sam will always love you, and one day, you'll find the man who looks at you like that, and you look at him the same way, I know you will Naomi" he said softly.

"I miss you" Naomi said hugging him.

"I miss you too" Derek said quietly "Nae you know, if you ever need anyone to talk too, you know you can call me, any time, even if it's just to say hello"

"I know, you too" Naomi smiled "I, I am happy for them, it sounds like I'm not but, I am happy for them, and I love that they make each other so happy and, I love them both, that's never changed"

"I know" he smiled "They know that too"

"Yeah" Naomi said quietly.

"Dance with me" Derek said holding his hand out.

"You don't dance in public" Naomi said with a slight laugh.

"For you, I'll make an exception" Derek smiled "Plus it's slow dancing, I can't go too wrong with that right?"

"Right" Naomi laughed, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the small space where everyone was dancing.

~x~

"I can't believe you're marrying Sam" Mark smirked as he stood with Addison in her kitchen watching her pour herself some wine.

"I know" she breathed "It's, I get that it's a surprise but, I don't even care anymore, I love him Mark"

"I know" Mark said softly "Is this why he was annoyed with me before?"

"Possibly" she said with a slight laugh "We weren't really, anything when you were here, we'd kissed but, it was just, the first time we laughed it off, and the second was just after I found out about Bizzy and it was, embarrassingly desperate, but I guess, there were feelings there, and I tried to stop it, I really tried to stop it but, I couldn't, and even though it's been hard, there have been, a lot of tears, I wouldn't change a thing"

"Good" he smiled "Because you look, really happy"

"I am" Addison beamed "And what about you? Did you ever fix things with Lexie?"

"Well, while I was here with you, she was at Meredith's, with Karev" he said quietly "They've been together ever since"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mark" Addison said sadly.

"Don't be" Mark said with a slight laugh "I'm fine, I'm moving on, I'm with Teddy now, she's the new cardio god, it's been a couple of months and, things seem to be going well, she's our age, she's sensible, she's a grown-up, it's a very, hot, grown-up relationship"

"Good" Addison smiled "I'm glad, I'd love to meet her one day"

"You will" he smiled back "Come on, we should get back out there, I can't believe you let Amelia do this"

"Me either" Addison smirked, they walked through to the deck, finding everyone sat together, laughing with each other.

"Hey babe" Sam said pulling Addison onto his lap "You ok?"

"Perfect" she smiled "Just perfect" she whispered against his lips.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"Sam put me down" Addison giggled as Sam carried her into their private ocean front villa.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold Mrs Bennett" he grinned, he kicked the door shut behind him, their lips coming together softly.

"We're married" Addison whispered.

"We're married" Sam whispered back "More champagne for my beautiful wife?"

"Yes please" Addison smiled, Sam placed her on her feet and moved over to the ice bucket where a bottle of champagne sat ready and waiting, he popped it open and poured out two glasses "To us" he said as he handed her a glass.

"To us" Addison smiled tapping hers to his before taking a sip "I was thinking, tonight, we should order some room service" she said stroking her hand down his chest "And then get very, very naked, and have lots of hot married sex" she whispered against his mouth.

"Can we not just, skip the room service?" he asked, kissing her neck softly.

"No" Addison said pulling away, Sam let out a groan "Getting married is hungry business, we could always get some whipped cream" she said slowly taking her dress off "You could eat it off me" she whispered, she squealed as Sam scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom.

~x~

"Oh god" Addison panted as she lay next to Sam in bed hours later, both of them glistening with sweat, Addison's hair messy "That was, incredible"

"I don't, I don't think it's ever, been that, hot" Sam said with a disbelievingly laugh "I mean, it's always been hot but that was like, a new level of hot"

"I don't think there are words to describe how hot that was" Addison said with a slight giggle "I can't even move" she breathed "I can still feel it"

"I love you" Sam smiled.

"I love you too" Addison smiled back "Married sex is so much better" she grinned, hooking her leg over his body and kissing him softly "I still can't believe we actually did it" she said with a slight laugh.

"Me either" Sam said quietly "This has been, the best day"

"It really has" Addison said softly "When we get home my office will have a new name on it, and soon enough so will my drivers license and my passport and, everything, I'll officially be a Bennett, if I wasn't published under Montgomery I'd get rid of it at work too, I hope you know that"

"I know" Sam smiled "It really doesn't matter to me Addie, you being Montgomery-Bennett is enough, but, it's your choice, it's your name"

"I want to be Bennett" Addison said softly "I want to pick my mail up in the morning and see Addison Bennett on the envelope, when I have to sign my name I want to sign Addison Bennett and, y'know what, I want, I want to be Dr Bennett" she said with a slight laugh "So what if I'm published under Montgomery? That was my past, they'll know who I am, Sam I, I'm gonna do it, I'm changing my doctors license"

"Addie" Sam said stroking her cheek "You don't have to do that"

"I know" she smiled "I want too, honestly Sam, I really want too"

"Ok" Sam said with a laugh "Well, they're changing the name on your office in 2 days so, we're gonna have to break our no phones rule in the morning"

"It's worth it" Addison smiled softly "God I love you so much" she whispered against his mouth.

"I love you too" Sam said kissing her back "Wanna go again?" he grinned.

"Absolutely" Addison grinned back.

~x~

"I know we do this all the time back home but, this is perfect" Addison smiled as she lay with Sam out on their private garden watching the sunset, they lay on a round day bed in each others arms, naked underneath a blanket.

"It is" Sam smiled softly "We should get one of these, much more comfortable than trying to keep ourselves from falling off the loungers" he said with a slight laugh.

"We'll have to look into them when we get home" she smiled "Home Sam, we're going home together, to one house, it's one unorganized unfinished house but, we're going home together" she said kissing his neck "I can't wait to try out our new bed"

"Me either" Sam smiled "But I quite like it here"

"You wanna stay here forever?" she laughed "Just like this?"

"Exactly like this" Sam whispered as he brought his lips to hers.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Oh my god" Addison laughed as they walked through the front door to their new house.

"Oh, my god" Sam laughed back "It's finished"

"It's finished" Addison nodded, staring at the organized living room, they walked through in disbelief to the kitchen, taking in everything around them, Addison took Sam's hand and walked upstairs with him, the 2 guest rooms and the office were complete, they reached their bedroom and Addison gasped a little.

"Oh my god Sam, this is perfect, did you…?"

"No, no this has, nothing to do with me" he laughed "Maybe this will tell us" he said moving to where a bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice on the bed with 2 glasses, next to it was a box, a note rested on the top of it.

"To Sam and Addie, we hope your wedding was everything you dreamed of, here's to the both of you, we know it's been rough, we know there's been a lot of obstacles to overcome, but we also know that you were made for each other, we love you, no matter what, love, Naomi, Maya, Dink and Sophie, Cooper and Charlotte, Violet, Pete and Lucas, Dell and Betsey, Amelia, Mark, Callie and Derek" Sam read "PS, You better send some pictures to Seattle"

"We have a great family" Addison said tearfully.

"We do" Sam said kissing her and wiping her tears, he gestured for her to open the box, she sat down on the edge of the bed and opened it, she pulled out a photo frame, inside it was a note that read 'For your wedding photo, put this on the fireplace in the living room', next she pulled out another photo frame, a post it note stuck to the corner reading 'Admit it, you love us more for throwing you the party, put this on your bedside table, wake up to it every morning, love Amelia and Violet'

"Sam look" Addison smiled, showing him the picture inside it, it was a picture of them sat together at the engagement party, completely oblivious to everyone around them, staring right into each others eyes, Addison's fingers brushing against Sam's jawline.

"It's beautiful" he said kissing her again, he took the frame and placed it on the bedside table.

"Oh my god" Addison said from behind him, he turned around and saw her staring down at a folder, Sam took it from her and began to read the post it note aloud.

"I know this is what you want, and I know you would've just kept putting it off because you're scared, so I'm giving you the first step, and I'll be right there with you for anything that comes next, so find a pen, and sign your names, I have my letter of recommendation ready and waiting, all my love, Naomi" Sam read "She, she got us adoption papers"

"Yeah" Addison said shakily.

"Wow" Sam said with a slight laugh "That's, wow"

"Really wow" Addison agreed "Well, do you, do you, want to, adopt?"

"If it's what you really want, then yes" Sam said softly.

"Yes but, is it what you want? Because I don't want the only reason you're doing it to be because I want it"

"Addison, I want a child with you" Sam said taking her hands in his "So if this is the way you want to do this, then this is how we'll do it, we'll fill in these papers and send them off and we'll wait, if this is how you want us to get a child"

"It is" she nodded "It really is"

"Ok" he said kissing her hands "We're doing this"

"We're doing this" Addison confirmed "Sam, they're, they're all in Naomi's handwriting, except for the one from Amelia and Violet, they're all Naomi, she, she did all this, for us"

"I think it was for you more than me" he said softly "Addie, she wants you to know she's ok with us being together, it's over now, all the rough times, all the obstacles, they're gone, we can live a happy, married life" he smiled.

"I think that deserves some champagne" Addison grinned, Sam took the bottle and popped it open, pouring them both a glass.

"To our family" Sam said raising his glass.

"Our family" Addison smiled tapping hers against it.

_~x~_

_Chapter 5 to follow_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What started out as a 3 part, turned 4 part, turned 5 part fic is now officially a chaptered one (Chara, LaToya, I'm looking at you ladies!) The chapters will probably vary more when it comes to word count (this is the shortest chapter yet as you can see!) but obviously you're getting more chapters than planned so you should count yourselves lucky ;)**

**Reviews would be lovely xx**

_

* * *

_

_Accidentally In Love  
__Chapter 5_

_~x~_

**6 months later.**

"I can't believe you're one already cutie" Addison cooed as she tickled Sophie under her chin, Sophie giggled loudly "God Maya she is so much like you were" she smiled.

"I really hope she's going to take that as a compliment one day" Maya yawned.

"She will" Naomi smiled "Of course she will"

"Hey" Sam smiled walking into Naomi's living room "Hey sweetie" he said kissing Maya's cheek "And hello to you birthday girl" he said tickling Sophie as he sat next to Addison on the sofa "And hello to you Mrs Bennett" he whispered kissing Addison softly.

"Hi" Addison grinned against his lips.

"Do I not get a hello?" Naomi smirked.

"Hi Naomi" Sam smirked back "So…." he said looking to Addison "Did you tell them?"

"I don't want to steal Sophie's thunder" Addison said quietly.

"She's one, she doesn't even know how to say her own name, steal the thunder" Maya said quickly.

"Ok" Addison breathed "Well, our application for adoption has been accepted, all we need to do now is, wait for a call" she smiled.

"Oh my god that's, that's amazing" Naomi beamed "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Sam smiled "It's really happening"

"I know" Addison said softly "I feel like I'm on edge everytime the phone rings, I know it's not going to happen straight away but, one day we could just wake up and the phone could ring and there could be a child waiting for us, it's all a bit, surreal"

"You're going to be a great Mom y'know" Maya said squeezing her hand "I mean, you're like my third parent now and, another grandparent for Soph and, she loves you, and I love you and I know, you're going to be great" she smiled.

"I love you too sweetie" Addison smiled "And I love you baby girl but I need to use the bathroom so you can go to Grandpa Sam" she said with a slight laugh, lifting Sophie to kiss her forehead before passing her to Sam and moving towards the bathroom.

"Thank you for saying that" Sam said to Maya "That really means a lot to her, and to me"

"It's the truth" Maya shrugged "You guys have been, I know it's been hard for you to accept that I'm a Mom now, and I'm not mad at you for anything you said or did when I was pregnant, not anymore, but Addison, she was there from the beginning and she never gave up on me, and that means the world to me, and I really can't wait for her to finally get to be a real Mom"

"I'm proud of you" Naomi said softly "We're all proud of you"

"Thank you Mom" Maya smiled "So Dad, what age are you adopting, newborns?"

"We've said newborn to 10, we were going to say newborn to 3 but, there are so many kids out there who have lost families, who've been in the system for years, so to help one of those kids would be, pretty great"

"You're going to be great whatever age you adopt" Naomi said squeezing his hand.

"Well we have you to thank" Sam smiled "I don't know if we would've made the step without you Nae, thank you so much"

"No need to thank me" she said with a slight laugh "Well, some chocolate might be a good thank you"

"I'm on it" Sam smirked.

~x~

"Hey" Sam said coming up behind Addison in their kitchen that evening, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder as she stood making them both a coffee.

"Hey" she smiled, leaning back into him, she let out a slight hum as he kissed her neck and brought his hands under her shirt, resting just underneath her breasts "Are you trying to seduce me Dr Bennett?" she said with a slight laugh.

"Of course Dr Bennett" Sam replied, turning her around and kissing her.

"What about our, coffee?" Addison asked with a slight gasp as he kissed his favourite spot on her neck.

"Coffee can wait" he mumbled against her skin, he slowly started to guide her towards the stairs, as they reached the steps he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waist, he sat down on the bed and instantly starting to pull her clothes off her body, Addison lifted his t-shirt over his head and brought her hands to his belt buckle, Sam lifted himself with Addison still wrapped around him and pushed his pants and boxers down, kicking them off his feet, Addison grinned at him as she stepped back off his body to slowly take her underwear off, Sam's eyes roamed her body, Addison took Sam's hands and made him move so he sat directly in front of the floor length mirror that stood in their room, she turned her back to him and sat on his lap, Sam wrapped an arm around her front and started to tease her clit, finding her already wet, Addison raised herself, took Sam's hardness in her hand and guided it into her opening, she let out a groan as he filled her, she lowered herself onto him as much as she could, Sam pushed on her back to lean her forward, both of them looking at their reflection in the mirror.

Sam started to move Addison up and down on him, his hands gripping onto her hips, Addison moaned louder and louder as he moved her quicker on his length, even though she wanted to hold on for as long as she could she came suddenly, twisting and squirming on him, tightening around his length, Sam held her still on him, pumping himself in and out of her, Addison cried out loudly and whimpered as the pleasure didn't cease, Sam pulled her so she sat up, lying against his chest, her head flung back to rest on his shoulder as he moved inside her, his legs hooked around hers, keeping them open, he watched Addison's face contort in pleasure in the mirror, he slowed down his thrusts but brought his hand to her clit, rubbing and spanking it, building yet another orgasm.

"God Sam" she moaned, her hands were roaming across her own body, one came behind her to his neck holding on as he kept teasing her.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked.

"Yes, god, more" Addison moaned "Please, faster" she said trying to lift herself up and down his length, Sam kept on hand on her clit and wrapped his other arm around her body, he again started to thrust quickly inside her, Addison cried out loudly as he hit her g-spot, it didn't take long for them to both cum, Sam spurted inside of her as she clenched tightly around him, she collapsed forward in defeat with him still buried inside her, Sam brought his hands to massage her glistening back.

"You're incredible" he said breathlessly "I love you so much baby"

"I love you too" Addison moaned out, as she got her breath back she lifted herself off him and turned to sit on his lap with her legs wrapped around him, their lips coming together "That was amazing" she whispered.

"I figured while we've still got the house to ourselves we should take advantage" Sam said with a slight grin.

"I like that plan" Addison grinned back "Take a shower with me" she whispered huskily.

"I like that plan" Sam whispered back.

~x~

"Mmm, tonight has been amazing" Addison grinned lazily as she lay naked and tangled in the sheets with Sam hours later.

"It has" he said kissing her neck "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled "Can you believe it's been a year since we, told everyone about us"

"Not really" Sam said with a slight laugh "This has been, the most insane 18 months of my life, and even though there have been times that, have been so tough, and I've had to see the people I love upset, I don't know how much I'd change because, without all of that, I don't know if I'd be here right now, with my beautiful wife" he said kissing her hand.

"Being here now with my perfect husband, makes up for every crappy thing we've ever been through" Addison said softly "I thought, when I first moved here I thought I'd have to settle for the fact that I'd be living the rest of my life alone, every guy I met I never gave my whole heart because, I didn't ever believe they were the person I was meant to be with, but you, you have my whole heart, and more, and I know that, you're the person I'm meant to be with, and it might have taken decades to get us here, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I love you" she whispered, silent tears fell from her eyes, Sam brushed them away lightly with his thumb and pulled her in close to his chest, he kissed against her hair and whispered "I love you" before they slowly fell to sleep in each others arms.

_~x~_

_Chapter 6 to follow_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, so this has taken forever to get organized, wasn't quite sure where I was going next but now after lots of thinking and help from the wonderful Chara I'm all ready to get this posted and finished as soon as I can! This fic will now have a total of 9 chapters!**

**Hope you enjoy this, reviews would be great :)**

_

* * *

_

_Accidentally In Love  
__Chapter 6_

_~x~_

**2 months later.**

"Hi, thank you for coming" Sarah Thomas, Addison and Sam's adoption worker smiled as they all sat in her office.

"No problem" Sam smiled back.

"Is everything ok?" Addison asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, there's nothing to worry about" Sarah smiled "The reason we called you in is because we wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to take more than one child, siblings"

"I…." Addison started "Does this mean you have siblings that you, want us to adopt?"

"Megan and Ellie, Megan's 8, Ellie's 4, when Ellie was 6 months old they were in a car crash with their parents, their Dad was killed instantly and their Mom died hours later in the hospital. They have no other biological family so they were put straight into foster care. We've tried to find families for them but a lot of couples would only be willing to take on Ellie and didn't want an older child, especially since Megan can be a bit of a handful, but I think that's more to do with stability than anything else. We're not trying to pressure you, we understand that this is a big ask, we just thought it might be something you'd consider, so if you think it over, talk about it and then get back to us, we'd really appreciate"

"Ok" Addison nodded "We'll, talk about it, right Sam?"

"Yeah we'll, talk" Sam agreed.

~x~

"I wonder if she remembers" Addison said quietly as she lay with Sam on their sofa that night "Megan, I mean she was 4 so, it's possible, it must've been awful, no wonder she's a handful, seeing your parents die and then being shipped off to all these different places, it's not fair that they've had to go through that"

"No, it isn't" Sam said kissing the top of her head.

"I know we didn't talk about adopting more than one but, I think we can do it, and just think, we'd be giving two children a better life, and that's pretty great right?" she said looking up at him.

"You really want to do this don't you" Sam sighed.

"Sam if you don't feel like you can then, then we'll say no I just, I think we can do it, it's going to be hard but, I really think we can do this"

"Call her first thing in the morning and we'll get the ball rolling" Sam said quietly, Addison let a grin spread across her face before launching herself on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he said with a slight laugh.

"We can do this Sam, I know we can" she said cupping his face in her hands "You're an amazing Dad and, I really think I can be a good Mom and, we can do this"

"You are going to be an amazing Mom Addie" Sam said softly.

"We're going to be parents Sam" Addison whispered, pressing their foreheads together "Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me?" he laughed.

"Because, I don't know, just because" she shrugged.

"I love you so much" Sam said pulling her close against him.

"Let's go to bed" Addison yawned "I feel like an early night"

"Ok, if that's what you want" Sam said with a smiled, Addison moved to straddle his lap, bringing their lips close together.

"An early night is exactly what I want" she whispered huskily, Sam pressed their lips together and stood up, lifting Addison with him and slowly walking them to the bedroom.

~x~

"Hey" Maya smiled as Addison opened her front door the next morning "You wanted to see me?"

"Hey, yeah, come in" Addison smiled "Hi baby" she cooed, taking Sophie from her stroller and kissing her nose making her giggle.

"I swear it's like I'm not even here when I have Sophie with me" Maya chuckled.

"Sorry" Addison laughed "Your Mom and Dad are in the living room" she said leading her through.

"Hey" Maya said kissing her Mom and Dad on the cheek, Addison sat down next to Sam and bounced Sophie on her knee a little as Sam tickled her.

"So, what's this big news you want to tell us?" Naomi asked.

"We got a call from the adoption agency yesterday asking us to go in and see them" Sam smiled "And they told us about two little girls, Megan and Ellie, they're sisters"

"They've been in foster care since their parents were killed in a car accident when Megan was 4 and Ellie was a baby, and they want us to consider adopting them" said Addison.

"And we've agreed" Sam smiled.

"You're getting kids?" Maya beamed.

"We are" Addison nodded.

"Guys that's, that's amazing news" Naomi smiled "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Addison breathed out.

"When will you get to bring them home?" Maya asked.

"We spoke to Sarah this morning as she seems to think within the week, we're going back in tomorrow to do some more legal stuff, they're going to let us set up rooms for them, and then we can bring them home" Sam smiled.

"Did you hear that Soph, you're getting two new Aunts" Addison said tickling Sophie a little.

"This time next week you're gonna have two new daughters Dad" Maya said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I guess I am" he smiled.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Ok Megan, Ellie, this is Addison and Sam Bennett" Sarah smiled as she led Megan and Ellie into a small office "Now they're here, to take you home" she said softly.

"How long for?" Megan asked bluntly.

"Well, forever sweetie" Addison smiled "You're going to come and live with us, forever"

"So you're our new Mommy and Daddy?" Ellie beamed.

"Yeah, we are" Sam smiled "We've got a room for both of you, but if you want to stay together that's ok, we want you to choose, and you can decorate however you want"

"Megan we gets our own room" Ellie whispered.

"I'm not calling you Mom and Dad" Megan said folding her arms across her chest "You're not our real parents"

"That's fine Megan, you can call us Addison and Sam, we don't mind" Addison said with a small smile.

"I want to call you Mommy and Daddy, I've never had a real Mommy and Daddy before" Ellie smiled.

"They're not your real Mommy and Daddy Ellie" Megan replied "They never will be, they'll just give us back like the rest of them, and I don't want to decorate this bedroom we'll be staying in for the next month, there's no point"

"Megan" Sarah started "Megan this isn't going to be like the others, Addison and Sam have signed adoption papers, this is what we wanted remember, d'you remember when you first came to us, we said we'd find you a forever family and we have, you don't have to call them Mom and Dad, but you are their daughter now, and that isn't changing"

Megan just stared at her blankly "We're sharing a room" she said after a quiet minute "I'm not leaving Ellie on her own, she doesn't like the dark"

"Ok" Addison smiled "We can move one of the beds into the bigger room"

"And girls, guess what else" Sam smiled "You've got a big sister"

"We have?" Ellie smiled.

"Her name's Maya, she's 17, she's my daughter" Sam nodded "And, she's got a baby of her own, Sophie, she's 1, so she's your niece"

"What does that mean?" Ellie frowned.

"It means you can be her Aunt" Addison smiled "Aunt Ellie"

"Cool" Ellie smiled "Where does Maya and Sophie live?"

"They live with Maya's Mommy" Sam replied "And Maya's husband, Dink"

"Dink's a silly name" Ellie giggled, Sam, Addison and Sarah all laughed.

"I don't want to be an Aunt, Maya isn't my sister" Megan said quietly.

"That's ok" Sam replied.

"Are we going home now?" Ellie asked.

"We're going home now" Sam smiled softly.

~x~

"Ok, here we are" Addison smiled as she led Megan and Ellie into the house, Sam concentrated on bringing in their bags "We've got a downstairs bathroom here" she said gesturing to the door in front of them "This is the living area" she said leading them through to the living room "Right through there is the kitchen, we've got juice and soda and some snacks ready if you're hungry, we were thinking we could have pizza tonight, as a treat on your first night, is that ok?"

"We like pizza" Ellie beamed.

"Good" Addison smiled "That door over there is our grown-up office, we've got all our boring files in there, and a computer which you guys can use"

"Mommy what do you even do?" Ellie asked.

"We're both doctors" Addison smiled as she crouched down a little "I'm a baby doctor, and a Mommy doctor, so all the pregnant ladies come to me and I help them give birth, and sometimes I do operations on them or their babies if they're really sick. And Sam, your Dad, he's a heart surgeon, he mends peoples broken hearts, and we both work together at an office not too far from here, with all of our friends, they're your Aunts and Uncles now, they can't wait to meet you"

"Will they like us?" Ellie asked innocently.

"They will love you" Addison smiled "And there's some kids for you to meet too, there's Lucas, he's 2, and then there's Betsey who's almost 9"

"Like Megan?"

"Like Megan, actually Megan, you and Betsey are going to be in the same class at school, that's pretty great huh? You'll already know somebody" Megan just ignored her and looked absentmindedly out of the back doors "D'you girls wanna see the best part about this house?" Addison asked trying to lighten the mood, Ellie nodded with a big smile, Addison stood and slid the back doors open "We have the beach as our backyard"

"Wow" Ellie gasped as she ran outside "Megan look! We gots the whole beach outside our house! Mommy can we build sandcastles?"

"How about this Ellie, we go and order the pizza first, and then we can come out here and build sandcastles"

"Ok" Ellie smiled "Are you going to build sandcastles with us Megan?"

"No" Megan said quietly "I want to stay inside, where's our room?"

"Follow me" Addison said reaching out to her hand, Megan snatched her hand away, Addison took a breath before leading them up the stairs.

~x~

"Ok Ellie, me and Daddy will be downstairs for a little while before we go to bed, so if you need us and we're not in our room, that's where we'll be" Addison said tucking Ellie into her bed that night.

"Ok" Ellie yawned "Mommy, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping for some new clothes, and then maybe look at some ideas for your bedroom"

"Can we have pink?" Ellie beamed.

"Pink sounds good to me, what about you Megan?" she said looking across to Megan, Megan shrugged a little in reply.

"Megan likes pink too" Ellie said with a small smile "She won't be sad forever Mommy" she whispered.

"I know sweetie" Addison said stroking her cheek "Sweet dreams Ellie, sleep well"

"Night Mommy" Ellie said sitting up and hugging her "Thank you for bringing us home" she whispered.

"That's quite alright baby girl" Addison smiled, she lay Ellie back down and kissed her forehead, she moved to crouch next to Megan's bed.

"Megan, I know you don't want to talk to me, and that's ok, it must be scary coming to a whole new place, and I know you've been let down before, but I promise you sweetie me and Sam, we're not going anywhere, we love you very much and if you ever need anything, you just have to ask, sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning" she smiled softly before standing up and walking to the door, she closed it a little, leaving the light shining on Ellie's face, she smiled softly at them before heading back down the stairs to Sam, she climbed onto the sofa next to him and snuggled against him.

"They ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" Addison said quietly "Sam I, I love them so much already, I didn't, I didn't know what it would be like, how I would, feel about them but, I love them"

"Me too" Sam said kissing the top of her head "And I know that they're gonna come to love us too, even Megan, once she's settled"

"I hope so" Addison yawned "But I'm definitely only working school hours, I don't want anyone else picking them up, unless it's an emergency, especially when they're this young, I just, it doesn't feel right"

"That's fine Addie" he said softly "You can create your own schedule, you know that, and I, I don't want to be working all the time either, and if you want to work a little later, I'll be here, we'll make sure one of us is always here ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled "I love you Sam"

"I love you Addison" he whispered against her temple "This is it Addie, we're a family now"

"Yeah" Addison breathed out "We're a family"

_~x~_

_Chapter 7 to follow_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There's something about this chapter I don't like but I'm not sure what it is. I think it might just be me being fussy and critical about myself :P There are only 2 more chapters coming your way for this fic but considering it started as something that was only supposed to be 3 chapters I'd say that's pretty good going!**

**Also, the next chapter is actually complete, but I won't post until I get some reviews for this one ;P **

* * *

_Accidentally In Love  
__Chapter 7_

_~x~_

"Hey" Addison smiled as she opened the front door to Naomi, Maya and Sophie "Come in….hey baby girl" she said leaning down to Sophie's stroller and kissing her forehead.

"So, how is everything?" Naomi asked quietly as they kicked off their shoes and hung up their coats.

"Megan hates us, she hates everything and everyone, so, just, don't take it personally"

"She can't be that bad Addie she's 8" Naomi said with a soft laugh.

"You would think so" Addison sighed "But Ellie, Ellie's really sweet, asks a lot of questions, every couple of words is Mommy or Daddy, she's more accepting, I guess it's because she's younger, I don't know…"

"Let's just go in and meet them" Maya said squeezing her hand "Come here baby" she said taking Sophie from her stroller and walking into the living area, Addison and Naomi following behind.

"Gada!" Sophie squealed, reaching out to Sam as she saw him.

"Hey Soph" he said taking her from Maya and kissing her forehead "Hi sweetie" he said kissing Maya's cheek.

"Hi Dad" she smiled "And you must be Ellie" she said moving to the other side of the sofas where Ellie sat watching cartoons.

"Are you my big sister?" Ellie asked happily.

"I am sweetie, I'm Maya, and this is Sophie" she said reaching out to Sam who passed Sophie to her "She's your niece"

"Hi Sophie" Ellie said quietly "I'm your Aunt Ellie"

"Say hi to Ellie Soph" Maya said tickling her a little, Sophie giggled and reached out to touch Ellie's face.

"Megan can you come down here?" Sam called up the stairs as Naomi and Addison moved over to Maya, Sophie and Ellie.

"Why?" she called back.

"Because Naomi, Maya and Sophie would like to meet you, just come and say hi" he listened as Megan's feet stomped across the hall and down the stairs to him, she walked into the living room and everyone looked to her.

"Hi Megan" Naomi smiled "I'm Naomi"

"Hi" Megan said simply "Can I go back upstairs now?" she said looking to Sam.

"No, you can stay a little longer" he said with a smile "This is Maya, and this is Sophie, your big sister and your niece"

"They're not my family!" Megan said loudly, pushing past Sam and storming up the stairs.

"Let her go" Sam said as Addison started to stand "Let her calm down"

"Megan doesn't mean it Mommy, she just gets upset when she's tired" Ellie smiled "She's just tired"

"I know sweetie" Addison said softly "Don't you worry"

"Ellie why don't we take Sophie out to the beach, she likes getting the sand in her toes" Maya suggested.

"Ok" Ellie said happily, following Maya out onto the beach.

"What are we going to do Sam?" Addison sighed.

"Let her calm down" he said squeezing her shoulder.

"That wasn't what I meant" she said quietly.

"Just give her time Addie, she just needs to settle in" Naomi said with a small smile "Now why don't I go to the store and pick up some ingredients, Ellie can help me bake a cake, a welcome cake"

"Why?" Addison laughed.

"Because I want cake" Naomi said simply, causing both Addison and Sam to let out a laugh.

~x~

"Megan?" Addison said quietly, knocking on the open door of Megan's bedroom.

"What?" Megan mumbled.

"I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry, and maybe when you're done you could come downstairs and have some cake with us, Naomi and Ellie just put one in the oven, Ellie insisted it was chocolate, she said it was your favourite"

"It is" Megan nodded, sitting up in her bed and pulling her knees up to rest her chin on, Addison walked closer and sat on the bed, putting the plate of food on the bedside table.

"Honey it's ok to be scared y'know? Of being in a new place" Addison said softly "But you have to understand that this is your home now, and I promise you it's going to be ok, and me and Sam will always be here for you and Ellie, ok?"

"Thank you for the food" Megan said quietly, her eyes briefly meeting Addison's.

"Ellie will come up and get you when the cake is done" Addison said with a slight sigh, she squeezed Megan's hand lightly before she could pull away and left her alone in her room.

~x~

"It's ok Megan, don't cry" Sam heard Ellie say softly as he walked past their bedroom that evening, he peeked through the door to see Ellie sat next to Megan on her bed stroking her hair like a mother would her child "Everything's going to be ok"

"Go to sleep El" Megan sniffled "I'm ok"

"This isn't like the other times Meg, we're staying here, I know it, they promised"

"They all promised" Megan said quietly.

"But they _signed_ things" Ellie smiled "They never signed things before"

"Ellie just go to bed" Megan sighed "I'll see you in the morning"

"I love you Meggy" Ellie whispered, hugging Megan tightly "I don't want you to be sad anymore"

"I'm just tired, I love you too Ellie-bear" Megan sat up and slipped out of the bed, Sam watched as she lifted back the covers on Ellie's bed and tucked her in as she lay down, she kissed her forehead before climbing back into her own bed and closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Addison asked with a whisper as she came up behind him, Sam put his finger to his lips before taking her hand and leading her into their bedroom.

"She's really troubled isn't she" Sam said quietly "Megan, I thought, I thought it might be a phase but, I think she's really troubled" he said sitting on the bed, Addison sat down next to him and rubbed his neck a little "Ellie's the strong one, she's the strong one and she's only 4 Addie, they're so young but, they've been through so much together, they need each other, what if they'd have been split up?"

"But they weren't, because we took them in" Addison said softly "They still have each other Sam, and they have us"

"I just want them to stop thinking like adults, and be kids"

"They will be" she said kissing him softly "In time, they will be, we have to believe that, both of us"

"I love you" he mumbled as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I love you too" she whispered back "Let's go downstairs, put on a movie and curl up on the sofa" she smiled.

"Sounds perfect" Sam smiled, Addison kissed him again before taking his hand and leading him back down the stairs.

~x~

**2 weeks later.**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Addison asked Sam and Dell as they watched Megan and Betsey play out on the deck.

"I don't know" Dell shrugged "What do 8 year old girls usually talk about?"

"Just be glad Megan is actually talking Addison" Sam said with a slight laugh.

"I guess" she sighed "What if she doesn't talk at school? What if she doesn't learn anything? What if…"

"What if you relaxed" Sam said squeezing her hand "She's going to be fine, she's a smart girl, if she's not speaking she's listening, and her teacher understands the situation, and understands that for a while Betsey may be the only person she'll really talk to, that's why we've arranged all these play dates"

"Betsey really likes her" Dell smiled "They get along well, Megan just, she needs time to settle in, and she will, you're great parents, anyone can see that"

"Thanks Dell" Addison said hugging him tightly.

"No problem" he said with a slight laugh.

~x~

"Addie?" Naomi said with a frown as she stood in the doorway of Addison's office the next day "You ok?"

"Hmm, what?" Addison said looking up from where she was sat on her sofa staring at the cell resting on her coffee table.

"Are you ok?"

"Mmhmm, fine" she nodded "I'm fine"

"You're worrying" Naomi smirked, she closed the office door and walked over to where Addison kept her chocolate stash, pulling out the box and sitting down next to Addison, she took a chocolate and passed the box over "They're fine Addie, Ellie will love Pre-K and Megan, she'll be ok"

"I just want her to enjoy it y'know? I know Ellie will be ok, but Megan, I just want her to have something that puts at least a small smile on her face"

"Oh Addie" Naomi said softly "She's going to be ok"

"What if she never settles in with us?" Addison asked quietly.

"She will" Naomi said squeezing her hand "Just breathe and eat some chocolate"

"Ok" Addison said with a slight laugh, she popped a chocolate into her mouth and leaned back into the couch, Naomi doing the same seconds later.

~x~

"They're both fast asleep" Sam said quietly as he walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him after checking on Megan and Ellie.

"It's been a long day" Addison yawned as she settled herself in bed "I think Megan enjoyed school, even if she won't talk about it, she seemed happy when I picked her up, happy for Megan anyway"

"Dell said Betsey told him she was fine all day, just a little shy" Sam said stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed.

"Hmm" Addison sighed.

"She'll be fine babe" Sam said kissing her gently.

"I hope so" Addison said quietly "I just want her to talk to me"

"She will, in time" he said brushing her hair of her face "Why don't I give you a massage, you need to relax"

"Ok" Addison smiled, Sam reached to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of massage oil.

"We haven't used this in a while" he said reaching down and kissing her with a teasing grin.

"Oh I know that look Sam Bennett" she chuckled.

"What look?" he asked innocently, Addison just smirked at him and took her shirt off, moving to lie on her front, he pulled the covers back a little and straddled her low on her body, he put some massage oil on her back and slowly started to rub it into her skin "God babe you're really tense" he said as he pressed down hard on one particular spot.

"Like you said, we haven't done this in a while" Addison sighed, Sam continued to massage her whole back, Addison letting out content sighs as he worked all the knots out of her muscles, when she felt herself relaxing she rolled herself over underneath him.

"And I know that look too Addison Bennett" Sam said leaning down and brushing their lips together.

"We have to be quiet" Addison whispered.

"I know" he said kissing her neck "I've missed this, being close to you" he breathed out against her skin.

"I've missed this too" she sighed "I need you Sam"

"I'm right here baby" he said kissing her gently, Addison reached out and pulled his shirt over his head, Sam pulled her bottoms off and then his own leaving them naked before kissing her again, Addison pushed him a little so he rolled onto his back and straddled his body, his hands moved to her hips, his thumbs brushing against the skin softly as she leaned down to press their lips together.

"I want you inside me" she whispered, holding herself up above him.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, Addison reached between her legs and held him in her hand, she brushed his tip against her wetness so he could feel how ready she was before moving her hand away and sinking down onto him.

"Oh god" he groaned "You feel so good Addie"

"So do you" she said with a breath, she sat up, her hands coming to rest lightly on his stomach, her head tipping back as he pushed up into her fully, Sam simply watched as she rode him, took in all of her features, his hands brushed against her skin gently, he saw her bite her bottom lip to stop her quiet moans getting any louder, he brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed it gently, her body slumped forward a little, her hands coming to his chest.

"Oh my, fuck" Addison breathed out "I'm almost…."

"Hold on Addie, cum with me" he whispered, he pulled her body close to his and thrust up inside her, he felt her tighten around him, her hips bucking harder, with one more flick of his thumb against her clit she came, as her body tensed up and her toes curled he came, as their bodies relaxed their movements slowed, Addison pressed her lips to chest as she tried to get her breath back.

"We're doing that again" she breathed out.

"We are huh?" Sam said with a slight laugh.

"Mmhmm" she nodded, she reached up and pressed their lips together, he rolled her over onto her back as he pulled out of her.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, kissing her neck softly "I love you Addie"

"I love you too" Addison smiled "And I, am definitely relaxed" she laughed.

"Good" Sam grinned "That was my aim"

"Well you fulfilled it well" she said, laughing again, she had to cover her mouth with her hand when he dipped his head under the covers and made her feel even more satisfied.

_~x~_

_Chapter 8 to follow_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've had this chapter finished for quite a while, glad I can finally post it! Reviews pretty please!**

* * *

_Accidentally In Love  
__Chapter 8_

_~x~_

**1 month later.**

"Mommy, Mommy wake up, Mommy" Ellie said as she shook Addison's arm in the early hours of the morning.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Addison mumbled as her eyes opened.

"Megan's sick Mommy, she's really hurting" Ellie said with slight panic to her voice.

"Ok, ok I'm coming" Addison stood up and slipped her slippers on, following Ellie back to her bedroom, her eyes instantly falling on Megan hunched up and crying in her bed, she sat on the edge and brought her hand to her forehead "Oh sweetie you're burning up" she said softly "Where does it hurt Megan?"

"My tummy" Megan whimpered.

"Ok just try and lie back a little for me" Addison said trying to uncurl Megan's body.

"I can't, it really hurts" Megan cried.

"Ellie, can you go and get Mommy's phone from by the bed for me?"

"Ok" Ellie said rushing out of the room.

"It really hurts" Megan cried "What's wrong with me?"

"Honey I'm going to take you to the emergency room but I promise you everything is going to be ok, I promise" Addison said softly "I'm right here, and Sam's going to be at the hospital waiting for us ok?"

"Ok" Megan sniffled.

"Here you go Mommy" Ellie said passing her the phone.

"Thank you baby, can you go and get your shoes and coat on for me, we've got to take Megan to the hospital to see Daddy"

"Why?" Ellie panicked "Is she ok?"

"She'll be just fine baby, go and put your shoes on"

"Ok" Ellie said moving back out of the room.

"Charlotte, hi" Addison said as she held her phone to her ear "Look, I'm bringing Megan in, she's got a really high temperature, lots of pain in her abdomen, I'm thinking appendicitis, she's really in a lot of pain, can you get Sam to meet us at the front entrance?...Ok, thanks, bye" she said hanging up "Ok Megan I'm going to lift you up now, you just hold on for me" she said wrapping Megan's arms around her neck and scooping her up, she carried her down the stairs and found Ellie waiting at the bottom ready to leave "Well done Ellie, you're being a very good girl, now I need you to get my car keys for me, they're on the kitchen counter by the coffee machine, can you reach?"

"Yep" Ellie said rushing in and out of the kitchen "Here you go"

"Thank you sweetie, ok let's go" she said opening the front door.

~x~

"Ok Ellie stay right by my side" Addison said as she carried Megan through the parking lot "Daddy should be waiting for us at the entrance"

"There he is Mommy" Ellie said pointing to Sam.

"Hey" Sam said walking up to them.

"It really hurts" Megan sobbed.

"I know Megan but it's ok, we're going to get you some medicine to make it better" Sam said softly "Here, let me take her" he said slowly accepting Megan into his arms "Charlotte's got a room waiting for us on peds"

"Right" Addison breathed, taking Ellie's hand.

"She's going to be fine Addie" Sam said softly.

"I know" Addison nodded "Let's just, get her upstairs"

~x~

"Yep, definitely appendicitis" Charlotte said as she finished a scan on Megan and pulled Addison to one side.

"She needs the op doesn't she" Addison sighed.

"She'll have the best peds surgeon in the place, I promise" Charlotte said squeezing her arm "Do you want me to explain the surgery or would you like to?"

"I think it'd be best coming from Sam, she won't listen to me" Addison said quietly.

"I'll go get the ball rolling" Charlotte nodded before leaving the room, Addison walked up to Sam who was sat by Megan's bed, watching as IV fluids and morphine entered her body.

"Appendicitis, she needs surgery" she whispered "Can you explain it to her?"

"Sure" Sam said quietly "She didn't last long" he said nodding to Ellie who was fast asleep in another chair.

"She was exhausted before bed, I'm not surprised" Addison said with a small smile "I'll go and call Naomi, ask if she can pick her up for us, are you gonna be ok?"

"Go, I've got this" Sam said with a small smile, Addison kissed him softly before leaving the room, she entered the nearest on-call room and sat on the edge of the bed before dialing Naomi's number.

"Hello?" Naomi yawned.

"It's me" Addison said quietly.

"Addison it's, it's 3 in the morning is everything ok?" Naomi said sitting up in her bed.

"Megan has appendicitis" Addison sighed "She's got to have the op as soon as possible, Ellie's fast asleep already, can you come and take her back home?"

"Of course" Naomi said softly "Addie it's ok, don't worry, Megan will be fine"

"Naomi, this is one of the only times she's let me touch her without fighting me" Addison said tearfully "She's really in pain"

"I know sweetie but she'll be fine, I promise you, just take a minute, calm yourself down, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Ok" Addison sniffled "Thank you"

"Bye honey"

"Bye" Addison said before hanging up.

~x~

"Ok Megan, it's time to take you down to the operating room now" Charlotte said as she stood by Megan's bed "Addison and Sam can walk with us until the doors but then they'll have to stay in the waiting room, ok?"

"Ok" Megan nodded.

"Let's go people" Charlotte ordered, helping to guide the bed out of the room, Sam carried Ellie with him as they walked out of the room and down the halls "Ok Megan, you need to say goodbye now, but they'll be right here waiting for you"

"Bye Megan" Sam said reaching down and kissing the top of her head "You'll be just fine, it'll be like going to sleep for a little while, you don't need to worry"

"We'll be right out here waiting for you sweetie" Addison said softly, Megan suddenly reached out and grasped her hand.

"Don't leave me" she whispered.

"Megan I'll be right out here" Addison said crouching down a little "I'll be right out here with Sam ok?"

"No, no don't, no, no, you have to come with me" Megan cried "I'm not going in there on my own, I'm not"

"Megan, I'll be in there" said Charlotte "You won't be alone"

"No I want Mommy, I want Mommy" Megan sobbed "Mommy I want you in there, you can't leave me on my own, you can't, Mommy's always leave me, Mommy's always leave me on my own and you can't, you can't, please"

"Sshh sweetie it's ok" Addison said hugging her "It's ok, it's ok, Mommy's here, I'm right here baby, I'm right here"

"I love you Mommy" Megan sniffled.

"I love you too Megan" Addison said softly.

"Ok, lets make a deal" Charlotte said brushing a tear from Megan's cheek "How about Mommy puts on a gown and a mask and holds your hand while we make you very sleepy, and then she can come back out here and wait for you, and I'll sit right next to you and hold your hand the whole time, I won't let go, how does that sound?"

"So Mommy can come inside with me?" Megan sniffled.

"For a little while yes" Charlotte said with a small smile "We got a deal?"

"Deal" Megan nodded.

"Good girl Meg" Addison said kissing her forehead softly.

"Daddy?" Ellie mumbled tiredly "What's going on?"

"Megan needs to have an operation to make her better but she'll be fine baby, why don't you give her a quick hug before she goes in"

"Ok" Ellie yawned, Sam leaned down a little and let Ellie hug Megan "You'll be fine Meggy, Daddy said so" she whispered "Love you"

"Love you too Ellie-bear" Megan whispered back, Sam stood back and kissed Addison's cheek gently.

"We'll be in the waiting room" he said quietly.

"Ok" Addison nodded, she kissed Ellie's forehead gently before taking Megan's hand and moving into the OR.

~x~

"Hey" Naomi said walking into the waiting room "Where's Addie?"

"Megan wouldn't go into the OR without her, she should be out here as soon as she's under" Sam said quietly as he held Ellie who had quickly fallen back to sleep.

"She'll be fine Sam, it's a routine surgery"

"I know" Sam sighed "She just, looked so scared"

"I know" Naomi said sadly.

"Hey" Addison said tiredly as she walked into the room.

"Hey" Naomi said walking over to her and hugging her "You ok?"

"No" Addison said with a slight laugh "But, but she'll be fine, right?"

"Of course she will" Naomi smiled "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, no, you get Ellie home, she shouldn't stay here all night"

"Ok" Naomi nodded "Ellie honey" she said crouching down and stroking her cheek a little.

"Mmm, hi Aunty Nae" Ellie yawned "Megan's having an operation"

"I know sweetie, I'm going to take you home so you can get some sleep, we'll come right back here in the morning"

"Promise?" Ellie asked.

"Promise" Naomi smiled "Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy"

"Bye Daddy" Ellie said hugging him tightly.

"Bye baby girl, be good for Aunty Nae" he said kissing her forehead.

"Bye sweetie" Addison said lifting her up and hugging her "You were a very helpful and brave girl for me and Megan tonight, I'm very proud of you, and I think, that you definitely deserve that new toy you've been asking for"

"The big colouring set?" Ellie asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh" Addison nodded.

"Thank you Mommy" Ellie said squeezing her tightly "But we gotta get something for Megan too right?"

"Of course" Addison smiled "Be a good girl for Aunty Nae, I'll see you in the morning"

"I'll be good, I promise" Ellie smiled.

"Good" Addison said kissing her forehead "Thanks for this Nae"

"Anytime" Naomi smiled "Send Megan my love, call me in the morning"

"We will" Addison said hugging her a little "Bye" she waved.

"Bye" Ellie waved back as Naomi led her from the room, Addison let out a heavy sigh as she dropped into the chair next to Sam, her head dropping to his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be ok babe" he said kissing the top of her head and holding her hand "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said quietly "I hate this"

"I know, me too, but Charlotte's right there with her, she's not alone, she'll be just fine"

"What would I do without you?" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"You'll never have to find out" he squeezed her hand and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as they waited.

~x~

"Mmm, Mom?" Megan mumbled tiredly as she woke in her hospital room hours later.

"Hey there sleepyhead" Addison said instantly moving closer to her and stroking her cheek "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" Megan yawned "There's, there's no pain anymore"

"There's no pain" Addison smiled "Well that's good, it means your very nice surgeon did a good job"

"Daddy's snoring" Megan laughed as she looked to where Sam sat sleeping in another chair.

"Yep, he is" Addison laughed back.

"Where's Ellie?"

"Aunty Nae came and took her home to get some sleep, but she'll be here later" Addison smiled "Do you want a sip of water?"

"Yes please" Megan nodded, Addison poured a small cup of water and passed it to Megan.

"Thank you" Megan said taking a sip and handing it back "Mom I, I'm sorry I've been mean to you"

"Sshh honey it's ok" Addison said softly "You don't need to apologize, it's all forgotten I promise"

"I just didn't want a new Mom and Dad because, because I don't want to lose another Mom and Dad" Megan said with a slight whisper "Cuz they left us and we didn't get a proper Mom and Dad for so long because I've been so naughty and, I don't mean it Mom, I don't"

"I know" Addison said kissing her hand "But Meg your Mom and Dad didn't leave you, they didn't ever want to leave you, you were in an accident remember, and accidents happen, like when I burn your toast in the morning" she said with a slight laugh "But this accident was just really bad, it was nobodies fault, and I'm sure your Mommy and Daddy are up there in heaven and they are so proud of their beautiful girls, and I know they love you very much and would give anything to be here with you right now. And me, I'm here for you Megan, for you and Ellie, I'm right here, and me and Sam want to be your Mom and Dad, we'll never let you forget your other Mom and Dad, never, but we want to be your right now Mom and Dad, if that's what you want"

"I want that" Megan nodded "I'm gonna try really hard not to be naughty Mommy, no more fighting I promise, and I'm gonna do all my homework and eat all my dinner and everything"

"You are huh?" Addison said with a slight laugh "Well that's good sweetie, I'm sure everyone will be very impressed, and I think Ellie will be a lot happier when she sees you smiling, because she loves you Meg, she looks up to her big sister"

"Do you think Maya will still let me be Sophie's Aunt even though I said no?" Megan asked.

"Of course she will" Addison smiled "And, she wants to take you and Ellie out for a movie and some ice-cream, just the 3 of you, she wants to be your big sister just like your Ellie's big sister, would you like that?"

"Yeah" Megan nodded "Mom I'm really tired still"

"Close your eyes sweetie" Addison said stroking her cheek softly "Get some more sleep"

"Ok" Megan yawned "Love you Mommy"

"Love you too Meg" Addison smiled.

_~x~_

_Chapter 9 to follow_

* * *

**A/N: I get all of my medical info from the internet so if anything is wrong, blame whoever put the information on the internet incorrectly ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

_Accidentally In Love  
__Chapter 9_

_~x~_

**3 months later.**

"Mmm, good morning" Addison grinned lazily as she felt Sam's lips brush against morning.

"Good morning" he whispered, his fingertips brushing against her stomach under her shirt "Happy Anniversary Mrs Bennett"

"Happy Anniversary" she smiled "What time is it?"

"6am" he replied simply "Before you protest" he said when she opened her mouth "The girls won't be awake for another hour at least, and I was thinking, maybe we could, take a long, hot, shower" he whispered huskily against her mouth "But if you don't want to…" he said leaning back, Addison grinned at him and slipped out of the bed, he followed her into the bathroom and locked the door, she turned the shower on, the room started to fill with steam, she took Sam's hand and pulled him into the large shower.

"You are so hot" he mumbled as he kissed her shoulder, the water falling down on them "I have such a hot wife"

"Well I have a hot husband" Addison said with a slight grin, pulling him closer to her body, her hands falling to his ass and squeezing it playfully, she squealed when Sam lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Sshh" Sam chuckled, Addison giggled a little and pressed their lips together, Sam pushed her against the wall and slipped himself inside her.

"Oh god Sam" she gasped "Fuck" she tilted her head a little to the side as his lips came to her neck, he put one of her legs back onto the floor and pushed the other higher as he thrust in deeper, she gasped in as much air as she could, trying not to moan too loud, she could feel herself getting close already, Sam was groaning into her skin and gripping onto her thigh tighter to keep her close against him, one deep hard thrust sent her over the edge, her whole body shuddered and weakened, she was only still standing because of Sam's strength.

"Oh god" she moaned "Sam"

"Are you ok baby?" he asked, still slowly pushing himself in and out of her, revelling in the feeling of her insides pulsing around him.

"I'm perfect" she smiled lazily, brushing their lips together, he frowned when she pulled him out of her, her lips kissed down the centre of his chest as her hands moved down his back, he groaned when she took him in her mouth, her hands pulling him closer to her, he looked down to see her mouth move expertly up and down on him.

"God Addie" he moaned, one hand coming to the shower wall, one to the back of her head, pushing her gently against him, when she knew he was getting close she pulled away from him and kissed up to his lower stomach, she let out a breath against him before taking him back in her mouth, it didn't take long for him to buck himself hard into her mouth, his cum spilling into her, Addison swallowed and licked her lips before standing up and kissing him.

"You just wait until tonight" she said huskily "When we have the whole house to ourselves"

"I can't wait" he whispered back, his hands caressing all of her body.

"This is going to be the best anniversary ever" she grinned.

"It already is" Sam smirked "I love you wife"

"I love you too husband" Addison laughed.

~x~

"Morning girls" Addison smiled as Megan and Ellie tiredly walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mommy" Ellie yawned.

"Who wants pancakes?" Sam asked as he flipped one over.

"Me!" Megan and Ellie said loudly, suddenly waking up.

"Well alright then" he laughed "Sit down, you too Addie" he said swatting her with the towel in his hand, she yelped a little and the girls laughed, she sat down and poured out 4 glasses of orange juice, Sam put a pile of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table, Addison helped Ellie reach everything she needed.

"Mom, Dad, we, we made something for you" Megan said quickly.

"You did?" Addison asked as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Yeah" Megan nodded, she stood and jumped up onto the counter.

"Megan…" Sam started.

"It's ok Daddy, we had to hide it!" Ellie said with a laugh, Megan reached up above the cupboards and grabbed a plastic bag before jumping back to the ground and sitting down, she took another bite of her pancakes before pulling out the contents of the bag, passing them across to Addison.

"Happy Anniversary" Megan smiled.

Addison looked down at the handmade card and hand-decorated photo frame with a picture of the four of them set in it.

"Ellie did the picture on the card and I helped her write her name inside" Megan smiled "And we both decorated the frame, Maya bought it for us and printed out the picture"

"Do you not like it Mommy?" Ellie asked when a tear trickled down Addison's cheek.

"Oh no honey, I, I love it" Addison said stroking her hair a little "These are happy tears"

"Aunt Amelia told me you might do this" Megan giggled.

"Girls thank you" Sam said reaching across and kissing both of their foreheads "This was very thoughtful, and I am very impressed, I think we've got some very artistic daughters don't you Addie?"

"Definitely" Addison sniffled, wiping her cheeks "I'm going to put these right in the middle of the fireplace so everybody can see them"

"So, you like them?" Megan asked.

"We love them" Addison smiled "And I'm even going to tell Aunt Amelia to let you have lots of ice cream today"

"Will she let us stay up late?" Ellie asked with a hopeful smile.

"We'll see" Sam chuckled "Ok ladies, eat up, we need to get ready for school soon"

"Do we have to go to school?" Megan pouted.

"Yes you do young lady" Addison smirked "Now eat up"

"Yes Mommy" Megan sighed, taking another bite of her pancakes, Sam laughed a little and watched as his family ate breakfast happily.

~x~

"I can't believe it's been a whole year" Addison said quietly as she lay on the sofa that evening, her head on the pillow resting in Sam's lap, one of his hands rested on top of her knee as the other threaded through her hair.

"I know he said with a sigh "It's gone by so fast"

"It has" Addison sighed "Remember the wedding night?" she said with a slight grin.

"With the whipped cream" Sam said with a nod and a smirk "How could I ever forget that?"

"That was, an amazing day" Addison smiled, she lifted herself up, moved the pillow she had been resting her head on and sat on Sam's lap, she put the pillow against the arm of the sofa so she could rest her back on it, her arms coming around Sam's neck as his brushed against her back and thighs.

"It was a perfect day" Sam said softly.

"We never did get one of those round day bed things"

"Maybe we could look for one tomorrow, we have room on the deck, we could lie out there after the girls go to bed, I miss doing that with you" he said kissing her neck.

"I'd like that" she smiled "I didn't, I didn't expect us to get here y'know? When we first got together I thought, I didn't think we'd make it"

"Why?" Sam asked quietly.

"We were fighting the first time we had sex Sam" she laughed "And then when we finally told everyone we were together, we broke up, I know, I know we don't count that break up anymore but, it happened, it didn't, it didn't really sink in that we were going to make it until, until we were married"

"No matter how many fights we have, no matter what happens from now on, we will make it, we will be together for the rest of our lives Addison Bennett, you are the love of my life" he said softly.

"I am?" Addison asked with a whisper.

"You are" he whispered, kissing her softly.

"You're the love of my life too" she said with a shy smile.

"Let's go to bed baby, we need to take advantage of our very empty house" he said with a slight grin.

"Ok" Addison laughed "Sam what are you doing?" she squealed as he moved to the edge of the sofa and stood with her in his arms.

"Taking my gorgeous, sexy, perfect wife to our bedroom to ravish her" he grinned.

"You're insane" she smirked "But I love you"

"I love you too" Sam smiled, he kissed her softly and carried her up to their room, barely letting go of her body as they stripped each other down and made love as if they were newlyweds all over again.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: So there it was, the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and to those few special tw'eople who have always been there to push me into posting new chapters :P **

**Maybe (now that really is a huge maybe!) there might one day be a sequel. Maybe. We'll see!**

**Lots of Love, Kelly xxx**


End file.
